My Ray Of Sunshine
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: Viktor has just ruined the only good thing left in his life. He has driven Ivy away just like everybody else...he is alone once more. This is Viktor's story of how he came to meet Atlas and how he came to find and lose an unlikely friend in Ivy Pepper. Will she ever come back? Theme Song: The Storm Before The calm-Anathema Title in Slovak: Môj Lúč Slnka
1. Chapter 1: Pondering and Pasts

Môj lúč slnka By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees

**Brit: I've been bitten by the Lakadaisy bug…well I have for a long time but I finally finished volume two…anywho…This is my first fanfiction for the fandom and I am seriously excited. I am not very good and Slovak but I will put a rough glossary at the end of each chapter should a new phrase or word appear. The title I should tell you means My Ray Of Sunshine. Please enjoy Viktor Vasko's story. **

**Viktor: Vhat is appening? Who are you dievča? Vere is Tracy? She give up on meh vianlly? **

**Brit: Um….no…she would never do that…I am a fan…just writing a story….**

**Viktor: Vhat?! Zis is ow ya zay? Crazy? Like Rocky…Vhy you care?**

**Brit: *shrugs* Your my fav character so I am gonna give you a history…**

**Viktor: Vhat? Vhy? Tracy write mi storeh… **

**Brit: I know. And you are epic…but she didn't go into detail…so I wil!**

**Viktor: *death glare* You, ow ya zay, disclaim? **

**Brit: *nods* Of course. I don't own Lakadaisy…I might be related to Tracy though…I have a long history of Butler's in my family… If it was I who owned Lakadaisy, you would show up a lot more than you do. And I would give you your knees back…through perhaps some miraculous surgery…**

**Viktor: *blank look then tiny smirk* I tink I vill like you. **

**Brit: *grins* Thanks…now on vith tha storeh!**

**Viktor: You mock mi? **

**Brit: *Rocky grin* Ya! **

**Viktor: -_-**

Chapter 1: Pondering and Pasts

"Hlúpe dievča…." Viktor Vasko mutters as he slumps further into his chair. His face is blank and he glares at nothing but inside he hurts. He did this…He drove the only person on earth who would put up with his sorry ass away…And now he is alone. Her words cut him like a knife as the run over and over through his head… _'You're bored because you can't do all the horrible things you used to…well either way you're just a monster...' _ Viktor cringes each time the words race through his head…over and over again…._monster…monster…monster_. It didn't hurt because it wasn't true…Viktor knew it was true…he had done terrible things to so many cats, he had done horrible things to people close to him…He was a grizzled old…ish…monster….and he accepted it. But it hurt to hear it now because before that day she was the only one did not look at him as a monster…she was the only one who looked past his rough exterior and looked at him for what he hid inside…her honey-golden eyes could see straight through him as his eye saw straight through everyone else…everyone but her of course…she confused him profusely. And never before had she mentioned the things he had done…the things before she had disregarded since the day she had met him to be his friend. And Viktor cannot help but think of another thing she had said…she had made sure she could stay in St. Louis for the summer…for him?

Viktor sighs heavily and hears the rhythmic ticking of the clock in the kitchen…the room is utterly silent apart from that clock and his wheezing breath and he stares at the wall, doing absolutely nothing at all…Slowly his eyes begin to droop and he gradually drops into sleep…But the pain is still there…burning at his heart far worse than the bullet hole in his lung…With a heavy sigh he is lost to the dark world of sleep…dreamless…painful sleep…The type of sleep where you are alone in complete darkness, arguing with yourself over all the problems in your life…Viktor was trapped there…and though he did not argue he scowled upon himself with that one forbidden green eye…Like grass, turning slightly yellow in the warm yellow sunshine, yet still so very vibrant green…As his eye scares everybody else whom he directs it at it terrifies Viktor to no end, and he is locked in a dark and inescapable world with it…No end to the darkness…no beginning to the light…One thought, but a few words echo in the screaming silence of his head…

"_Čo som urobil. Ja ľúto dievča…" _

_But I am getting ahead of myself…you see this story begins…._

31 years ago…

A small and boisterous orange kitten was born…He was ridiculously fluffy with a charming smile and vibrant greenish-yellow eyes, like grass drying in the sun. He was strong and always loved helping his father and he was the friendliest little thing any cat had ever met…at first…At first he grew, happy, bouncy, pleasant….a little ray of sunshine always trying to make others around him happy. And he sang all the time…oh how he could sing! He had a deep and rich voice and sung each note, each octave with such precise beauty it would make Rocky jealous…He lived each day to its fullest and everything was perfect in his life…until….Terrible sickness fell over his land…famine struck and terrible cats in tight dark green uniforms, with guns and cold and unforgiving eyes began swarming over his land…With this famine came disease…The small orange kitten watched as slowly his dear mother with her scarlet-orange fur and gentle blue eyes died…She became thin as a rake and then sickness began to steal over her…her eyes became unfused, glassy, and dull…lost their loving light…she became mean and growled at him every time he came near…told him to stay away…told him he was foolish and stupid…she was sick and he would get sick too…The young cat stood at a distance as his mother wilted away in her bed and finally was lost to the world. His dear mother Zuzana Vasko. With her died the heart of the young tom and he became very bitter and often got into scraps…A verse his mother used to speak softly to him ran over and over in his mind…Something he would forget along with any and all faith.

'_Náš otec v nebesiach, posvä__ť__ sa meno tvoje. Ak je to pre nás potom kto sa môže postavi__ť__ proti n__á__m?'_

He lived alone then with his father Jozef Vasko…Plowing the fields that never seemed to grow anything but slimy cabbage and tiny scabby potatoes, feeding their one scrawny excuse of a horse before they had to get rid of it, working down at the market…his earnings were meager but helped them somewhat. But then the war hit full force. His father left to fight for the war, though the aging dark brown tom with black ears and pale green eyes, was getting old and had already served for his country many, many years ago. Viktor never so him again. Viktor was fourteen then, left on his own…For two years he continued to plow the fields, plant the fields, harvest the fields…

By the time he reached the age of sixteen Viktor Vasko looked as though he were thirty instead…He was taller than most full grown adults and he was solid muscle, intimidating and furious. He had grown so very sad…so very bitter inside…but he hid it well…when he was not intimidating cats he was smiling and joking and singing like any other young man. The army came a calling for more soldiers and Viktor signed up, though he was not 19. He told them he was twenty eight…and so they allowed him into the war…Viktor was deployed a month later near the trenches…He was somewhat like the life of the troupe he was with and he always had a good joke to share, or a good story to sing, though any cat knew when upset Viktor could tear the limbs of a man with his bare hands if he wanted. They still enjoyed his company…Three years in the war…that's what it took to turn Viktor into the ruthless, emotionless monster he is today…Three years of watching his friends, his comrades, his home dying around him…Viktor stopped singing. But in those three years he met a beautiful white-furred Persian with vivid blue eyes…He fell in…She was one of the nurses and he met her the day he got shot in the stomach…They got married in the war but a year later she vanished without a trace…that is what knocked away the last little bit of love and light from Viktor Vasko. That is what made him the monster he is today. It was another year and a bit before he lost it…Rage overcame him and he killed his best friend…He ran away that day…He ran from the country…He didn't know where he was going until he got there…

When Viktor arrived in St. Louis he didn't know what he was doing…He moved into a shabby old apartment and hid away a stash of heavy alcohols. He worked off the streets…He did all he could to find out what had happened to his little Persian wife Maria…and he did…she had moved to New York…

Viktor went to her home and showed up on her doorstep one afternoon. His face was emotionless as always, neither clear eye showing an ounce of emotion. His heart nearly stopped beating when the door opened…and he looked down to see a very young girl maybe two or three…She had very pale ginger fur and brilliant pale green eyes, and a sweet smile. Her fur was long and her tail thick and sweeping like his own…He stared down at her with wide eyes…he suddenly understood…she stared back up at him…albeit nervously, for never had she seen such a huge and intimidating man before. But she simply tilted her head politely.

"Hewwo." She said in her very small and gentle voice. The man just stared down at her for a long time and the little one turned her gaze away from his looking nervous…Then he blinked, clearing his throat as he realized her was scaring the little kitten. He crouched down so he was level with her and spoke in the gentlest voice he could manage.

"Iz your momma home maličká?" He asked softly, his deep rumbling voice somehow soft and comforting rather than scary. The little kitten tilted her head then nodded…

"Ye…I wiww go fin her." She mewed. She turned and raced into the house and Viktor stood again, leaning awkwardly against the door frame. A few moments later a beautiful white Persian sauntered around the corner and froze, the little child clinging to her leg. Then the little girl let go of her mother and raced back over to Viktor with a giggle. She clutched his leg instead and he blinked down at her, stiffening a little nervously, his eyes wide. She didn't seem to notice and only looked up at him with a smile.

"Errm…vhat are you doin maličká?" He asked quietly. The kitten giggled.

"I climbin a twee." She squeaked. Then she frowned. "My name is no maweeka…it is Viktoria." She mewed. Viktor blinked in surprise and looked up at the still frozen Persian. As soon as his eyes landed on her whatever trance she was in broke and she looked down at her kitten then back up at him…Her eyes were full of painful emotions and she sighed.

"I knew you would find me one day…" She murmured. Her old accent had been replaced by and American one. Viktor met her eyes, his own holding hurt.

"Vhy did you leave mi? Vhy didn't you…vhy didn't you tell mi?" He managed to choke out. Maria blinked and stared at the ground in front of her.

"Because I was young and foolish…I was in love of the idea of love…not you…" She breathed. "And besides…I thought you would be mad at me…for…" She paused and waved her paw towards the bundle giggling and climbing his leg only to slide back down again. Pain rushed over Viktor and he swallowed, looking down at the kitten.

"No…I vould nevah ave been…but I…it hurt so much vhen you vaneeshed…I tought you had either been captured or killed…" The white cat sighed and looked at her paws…Then she looked at the mantel. This house was nice…she was clearly upper class…she blinked as her eyes landed on a picture on the mantel…a man stood with her while she cradled her baby. Viktor blinked as realization washed over him.

"I'm sorry Viktor…but I have moved on…I am happy. And so is Viktoria." She murmured. Viktor nodded his head once looking at the small creature clutching his leg and looking up at him. He blinked without taking his eyes off the kit.

"Vhy did you name her dat?" He questioned quietly. Maria smiled.

"Because you loved me…and I did love you…just not enough…not that way." She murmured quietly. Viktor nodded his head then gently lifting the kitten off his leg he carried her the few steps over to her mother and was about to hand her over when Viktoria stretched up and nuzzled his chin. He blinked and set her in her mothers arms staring at the little child.

"You aww nice.." The kitten purred. She smiled up at him with such innocence…such understanding…the kind of acceptance only and innocent child could hold for someone like him…He gave the smallest smile and gently rubbed her ears.

"You are nice too." He murmured. Then Viktor turned and walked away from them both, looking over his shoulder only once. "Goodbye maličká, goodbye dievča." He murmured before he vanished, closing the door softly behind him. Then he walked away into the hot afternoon sun…

The kitten clung to her mother and peered after the large tom whom she did not know but had immediately liked. She looked up at her mother who was staring distractedly after him.

"Momma! Who was that?" She squeaked. The white cat looked down at her and smiled gently.

"Mojim ochrancom a váš otec." She murmured in Slovak. The kitten only gave her a confused look.

"What momma? I don't understan…" She whined. The white cat simply smiled down and nuzzled her daughter.

"Just an old friend honey." She murmured instead…

For two months Viktor continued on in St. Louis as he had been…Work, drink, sleep, work, drink, sleep…Until that day…that one day so many years ago when the now 21 year old man saved a life that would forever change his and it led him to jail which led him to Atlas….This is where our story truly begins…

**Brit: Well then. That was interesting…This is Viktor's history of how he came to be in St. Louis. So when he was in the army he joined at age 16 and claimed he was 28 which was entirely believable. He is 21 when he joins Atlas and 31 where we began when he was fighting with Ivy. He was in the war for four years and then left after he killed his best friend to come to St. Louis…There he found his wife, discovered his daughter and finally let go...Now what will happen in the next chapter?! Oh! Btw…right after Ivy and Viktor's fight is where this story begins and it flashes back which is why it is in different writing…It will eventually come back around to that spot but first come chapters of Viktor working for Atlas and what he did to get there…**

**Mordecai: I hope you realize that this story is terribly proportionately awkward. **

**Brit: What?**

**Mordecai: Yes. You have just randomly jumbled a haphazard mess of past together without any real clarification nor any real purpose.**

**Brit: It has a purpose! **

**Mordecai: And what would that be?**

**Brit: T…**

**Rocky: *randomly appears and leaps in the air with his infamous grin* Pancakes!**

**Brit and Mordecai: *exchange a glance before we shake our heads and walk away as Rocky begins to sing* **

**Rocky: Pancakes are a real treat, they are the only thing I eat, slathered in syrup, sugary goodness, make's me go bonky, yaya mashooganas! **

**Freckle: *facepalm* and he says I'm bad at rhymes? *sigh* Please review….**

_**Key of Rough Translations: **_

_Môj lúč slnka:__ My Ray of Sunshine_

_Hlúpe:__ Foolish_

_Dievča:__ Girl_

_Čo som urobil? Ja ľúto dievča__: What have I done? I'm sorry girl._

_Náš otec v nebesiach, posväť sa meno tvoje. Ak je to pre nás potom kto sa môže postaviť proti nám?':__ Our father in heaven, hallowed be thy name. If he is for us then who can stand against us?_

_Maličká:__ Little one_

_Mojim ochrancom a váš otec:__ My protector and you're father. _


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Môj lúč slnka

**Brit: Well. This is the next chapter. Please enjoy. And thanks to anyone who faved/followed/reviewed or even just read the story so far. **

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Viktor Vasko met Ivy Pepper on a warm and sunny morning. He was walking calmly down the street, heading towards his new job when he heard a terrified screech. He whirled towards the sound and there across the street in the mouth of an alley a large man was grabbing a small frightened child in a yellow flowery dress…She looked maybe eleven…but in reality she was thirteen. There was another man with the same dark fur as her but thicker, lighter, and with tabby stripes and a white muzzle and hands. Without pausing to think about what he was doing Viktor charged across the street, narrowly avoiding a swerving car. The large man looked up at the last second on saw the large ginger tom cat barely down on him…He didn't have time to react, for with a loud snarl of fury Viktor leaped over the fallen tom and crashed into the other one holding the struggling girl. The two tumbled into the alley away from both victims and Viktor easily pinned the other tom beneath him and began pummeling his face ruthlessly…Blood sprayed from the blue-grey furred man's mouth and nose and there was a distinct crack at one point. Then Viktor grabbed the other by the throat and stood, slamming him against the brick wall and glaring into his black and swollen eyes…The tom struggled woozily and fearfully as Viktor growled low and threatening.

"You apologize ya?" He snarled. The other tom nodded hastily and Viktor grabbed his scruff, hauling him ungracefully over to where the child was crouched over the man. She drew back in fear and stared up with wide eyes. Viktor blinked, peering around his captive. "It iz alright dievča. I vill not hurt you…He vill not either." Viktor murmured…The small girl instantly stopped trembling and peered up at him through wide honey-golden eyes. She believed him.

"Oh…" She murmured shyly. Viktor turned his glare to the limp man in his grasp.

"You av someting to say?" He growled. The man struggled a little before looking down at the kid and shivering.

"S….s…sorry…" He said through a mouthful of blood. Viktor nodded, and turning away from the girl he punched the man in the jaw…The blue-grey cat collapsed, unconscious. Viktor turned, staring at the small child.

"Iz he ok?" Viktor asked softly. The girl blinked.

"That man punched daddy…I…I think he is just unconscious." She said, gently dabbing a hanky at the blood dripping slowly from her father's mouth. Viktor blinked as he heard sirens suddenly. He blinked and began retreating into the shadows, but the small golden orbs became scared.

"P…please stay?" She whispered…That was all it took for Viktor Vasko to freeze and peer at her with his emotionless green eyes. He was feeling emotions but they didn't show…He thought about how he must look…spattered with someone else's blood, huge and menacing, no emotion…And yet this teenager stared up at him through accepting and un-judgmental eyes. He sighed and walked back over to her.

"I must not stay long." He said quietly. She blinked at him with a nod, and hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth as her father lay unmoving beside her. Viktor could not help but watch her…Something about her…He blinked as he heard the sirens getting closer but the golden orbs held him there…like two little suns in his dark world. The police arrived and he blinked, realizing what had happened…They were grabbing him roughly behind his back, and cuffing him when they found his flask of vodka and pistol…The little girl wailed for them to let him go…it was not him! It was not him! But alas the police dragged Viktor away from that child, his green eyes locked on her golden. He could see her through the flashing red and blue light and the barred window as the car pulls away…and then she was lost from sight…

It was the next day when there was a loud commotion outside of his cell…He could hear the police speaking with two low voices…And then Viktor heard footsteps moving steadily towards his cell…The police man appears and two men are behind him…One a pale brownish ginger tabby with a kind face and the other the same dark brown tabby from the day before. The lighter colored one with kind eyes smiled as the cop opened the cell and let Viktor out.

"You've been bailed." He grunted before turning and stomping back down the hall. Viktor stared at the two smaller toms with one eyebrow raised, and his arms crossed.

"Hello sir. My name is Atlas May." The lighter tom said cheerfully. Viktor blinked wondering why this should matter.

"My name is Reuben Pepper. Ruby for short." Said the other man. Viktor lifted one eyebrow higher.

"Dis iz voman name no?" He snorted. Atlas burst out laughing his furry sides heaving. Reuben…errr…Ruby blinked, tilting his head to the side and muttering under his breath. "Vat vas that?" Viktor growled threateningly, tilting one ear towards him. Ruby flinched away with wide eyes then Atlas and Ruby exchanged a glance then nodded. Viktor felt confusion steal over him and he stood up straight eying both of them down his nose. Atlas stepped forwards.

"What is your name sir?" Atlas asked. Viktor blinked.

"Viktor Vasko." He growled. Atlas nodded.

"Right, well in return for bailing you I would like you to come and work for me." Atlas said in a friendly voice that had a natural business air about it. Viktor blinked.

"Me vork for you?" He question. Atlas nodded.

"That's right." He replied. Viktor blinked and tilted his head, eyes narrowing. Atlas glanced at the police while Ruby continued to smile. Then Atlas leaned close with a devious smile.

"Perhaps we should talk about this on the drive to my café." He said cheerfully. Viktor raised one eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest and stood up straight with a grunt.

Atlas turned and began striding from the building with a friendly wave to the police.

"Night chaps!" Ruby called as he passed…He only received glares in return. Viktor scowled at the cops as he passed and they seemed to sink into themselves.

Viktor blinked as Atlas reached his car. Ruby climbed into the back seat and Atlas gestured to the front passenger seat. Viktor walked around the car and got in…unless these guys had guns Viktor knew they couldn't hurt him…one pro of being a solid wall of muscle. Viktor blinked and closed the door behind him, his ears tilting backwards somewhat, a deep set scowl on his face.

Atlas started the car and for a few moments they only drove in silence. Then finally when Viktor felt like he would snap with impatience Atlas turned towards him.

"So Viktor, how old are ya?" Atlas asked. Viktor gave him a disapproving look but answered…He gave them a fake age…not the age he really was.

"Tirty four." He grunted. Atlas blinked, one eyebrow raised.

"Mmhmm…and what is your…occupation?" He asked. Viktor scowled.

"I vork off de street." He grunted in response. Atlas blinked, seemingly ticking off some mental check list. He blinked.

"Do you have any family?" Atlas asked. Viktor glared daggers, and image of his limp and scrawny mother being carried from the house while he and his siblings watched. He had been the youngest…he had been the last. He blinked and scowled ferociously.

"Vhy you need to kno?" He growled low. Atlas blinked as her realized he had hit a sore spot and he turned very serious eyes to Viktor.

"Because in our line of work family can be dangerous." Atlas murmured, looking ahead at the road as if remembering something. Viktor blinked and looked out the front window, folding his arms over his chest.

"No. No vamilly." He grunted quietly. Atlas blinked and peered out the front window again. After a pause he finally spoke.

"Well…that'll do Viktor. I am in the business of alcohol…and our last bootlegger…had an accident. Needless to say we need a new one and I was wondering if you would like to be that one." Atlas said quickly and quietly. Viktor blinked, slightly surprised.

"How you kno I not go police?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Atlas chuckled low in his throat.

"I am certain you would not do that seen as how I just bailed you out of jail…" Atlas said with a chuckle. Viktor blinked allowing the slightest of smirks to his face.

"Pravda…true." Viktor replied. Atlas smiled broadly.

"So is that a yes?" Atlas asked. Viktor blinked then rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes…I vill vork for you." Viktor finally said. Atlas smiled wide.

"Perfect! Aint that good Ruby?" Atlas asked, peering over his shoulder at the tom lounging in the back.

"Yep. Right dandy." He said with a smirk. Viktor blinked at him and lifted one eyebrow and Ruby shrugged with a sheepish smile. Viktor sighed and Atlas began explaining about their business and what not…finally they pulled up in front of a small dinner. It was white mostly and decorated with white flowers. Little Daisy Café. Viktor blinked, but he knew somewhere beneath them was the real operation.

Atlas got out of the car and Ruby and Viktor followed as he led them into the small dinner. There was a closed sign and it was silent and empty. Viktor peered around at all the pictures on the wall…He shrugged and followed Atlas towards the back of the café. They reached a bookshelf and Atlas bent towards it, fiddling with something…Finally there was a click and it slid open revealing a staircase winding down. Atlas stepped aside and Ruby walked in, followed by Viktor. The shelf closed behind him and Atlas brought up the rear, heading into the dimly lit basement. Finally they reached a large wooden door and a fat dark grey and white cat stood there, a disgustingly cheerful smile on his face. Viktor immediately disliked him.

"Good evening Mr. May! Evening Mr. Pepper! And….new guy!" The fat little cat opened the door with a cheerful dip of his head. Atlas walked past with a friendly smile.

"Thank you Horatio. Viktor. Welcome to Lakadaisy." He said with a smile. Viktor followed Atlas in and blinked in shock…a glorious and beautiful bar stood before them, golds and reds, stretching high above, with a stage and a huge ball room. White clothed tables stood around the edges along with some lounging furniture. And there was a bar on one side. But the thing that stood out the most in that moment was the shriek of anger that split the quiet air…There were a few cats drinking at tables here and there but over at the bar a cat punched the bartender in the face and he collapsed…That little girl from yesterday came out of nowhere and launched herself at the man, grabbing onto his arm and sinking her teeth into up to the gums…The man yowled in fury, shaking his arm wildly…Ruby was racing that way in an instant followed by Atlas. Ruby grabbed the cat's scruff and his fist headed for the other toms face. Except the other cat swung around and punched Ruby's face, flinging Ivy down on top of his suddenly motionless form. Atlas stormed towards the tom and leaped, slamming him to the ground…The drunk tom and Atlas rolled a bit before the drunk tom dug his claws into Atlas's arm and tore, flinging him away…Before there could be any more retaliation Viktor stormed over and picked this cat up by the scruff as if he was a kitten. He whirled him around, slammed him into the bar and punched the man senseless. The cat lashed his claws across Viktor's face narrowly missing his eye. Blood sprayed again and Viktor snarled, picking him up by the throat. It was not Viktor's blood.

"You apologize ya?" He growled. The other man shivered and nodded once. Viktor turned him towards where all three toms and the little girl were finally rising from their places. All three stood and Ivy clung onto her fathers leg, glaring daggers at the tom.

"I…I'm s…sorry." The tom said. Viktor nodded and then turned on his heel and headed towards a sign that said exit. He opened the door onto a staircase and headed up, reaching another door and opening it…there was a back alley. He flung the tom out into the garbage cans and slammed the door shut behind him as he headed back down the stairs. He closed the inside door behind him and walked over to the three toms and one child, a scowl still on his face.

"Vhat iz da child doin down here?" He growled. Ruby looked up a bit startled that the newcomer would question his parenting and then turned a glare towards Ivy.

"I don't know. What were you doing down here? You were supposed to be upstairs in the apartment with Mordecai." He growled. Ivy shrugged with a sheepish smirk.

"Umm…I snuck past him…" She said. Only it sounded more like a question. Atlas burst out laughing.

"Not Mordecai! You put 'stuff' in his tea again didn't you?" He asked with a chuckle. Ivy blushed and shrugged.

"Maybe…" Atlas turned his attention to Viktor.

"Not bad there Viktor. Good work." He complimented. Viktor just grunted and snatched a cloth off the counter, wiping the blood from his hands. He realized one of his knuckles was cut and bleeding along with a scratch inflicted by the other tom over his eye. Luckily it had missed its mark. Viktor threw the cloth back onto the counter but Ivy leaped onto the bar stool with a scowl.

"That's going to get infected you idiot!" She spat. Viktor blinked in surprise and raised one eyebrow.

"It vill not. Haff had vorse." He muttered. Ivy simply scowled and picked up a clean cloth off the counter, stretching up and dabbing the blood off his face. Viktor scowled and jerked his head away, lifting his paw up and swatting at her paw, glaring at her. "Get off!" Ivy narrowed her eyes and swatted his paw roughly away, her glare deepened and she reminded him…of him…

"No! You cut that out right now!" She ordered. Viktor blinked his eyes wide. Ivy leaned forwards again and dabbed the blood off his face and wound. His hands hung limp at his sides and he scowled into her honey-golden eyes…but she scowled right back, unaffected by the glare that would make the worst men cry. He sighed heavily and flattened his ears as she continued dabbing and cleaning. Then she looked down at the bartender.

"Hector! I heed the rubbing alcohol!" She said. The stout dark brown tom produced a bottle immediately and Ivy trickled some on the cloth before dabbing again. Viktor hissed through his teeth and flinched away but that only earned him a sharp swat to one of his ears. "Hold still!" She growled.

"Ste Pekelná minion." He muttered under his breath. Ivy glared.

"That's not very nice." She told him. Viktor blinked, confusion on his face.

"You understand vat I say?" He asked. Ivy blinked and looked slightly unsure of herself.

"Well….no…" Her glare returned. "But the tone of voice you used was insulting enough." She declared. Viktor sighed and rolled his eyes as she finally crouched down and sat on the stool, taking his huge paw and cleaning his knuckles. Viktor just stood there, glaring down and watching her nimble paws work…they were so tiny in his monstrous paws. He could have put four of her little paws in his one. He became absorbed in watching the small paws dab the wound, and the red raw flesh bubbled white, before it left a watery pink solution which she promptly dabbed up. She regarded his center knuckle scathingly before she growled.

"This one is deep. I need to bandage it." She said.

"Vhat? No! No ne…" He broke off as she glared at him. He blinked with a sigh as Hector handed her a roll of thin white gauze. She rolled it around his middle finger, in between two others, then wrapped up around. She tied it firmly in place then stepped back to admire her work.

"Good!" She declared. Viktor huffed quietly as she turned her beaming sunshine smile up towards him. "You work here now eh?" She purred. Viktor sighed.

"Yes. I vork here now…" He sighed. She smiled even brighter.

"Cool! This is the best place to be!" She purred. Viktor nodded absently and walked towards Ruby and Atlas. Both were directing smirks at him and he growled rolling his eyes.

"Ve goin to talk business, or stand round looking veird?" He asked. Atlas chuckled.

"Of course. Come along." Atlas led them out the backdoor. The tom was still lying in the garbage cans and Viktor shot him a glare as he passed, which caused the drunken tom to sink further into the rotting stench. Atlas led them around the front of the Little Daisy Café and to a door on the other side. They walked up the stairs and into the building. It was a nice apartment and it was quiet except…There was a strange voice making strange sounds. Atlas blinked and walked into the living room, his eyes widened. Ivy giggled once and Ruby glared at her. There before them sitting on a couch, his arms slung over the back and his head tilting from side to side as he muttered incoherent things. He was not exactly small, but he had a lithe build. His fur was black and he was…or had been wearing a suit. The jacket was slung over the back of the couch. When he noticed the four other people in the room he lifted his head and stared at them with a lopsided smile. Viktor cocked his head, instantly cautious.

"Hey Atlas…th..teh…*hiccup* W…hi…" He gushed like a fool. Atlas's eyes were wide and he stared at the black tom, then glanced at Ivy.

"Um, Ivy dear…what the hell did you put in his tea?" He asked. Ivy blinked, looking a little startled at the state of the man in front of her.

"Um…that stuff.." She said, pointing to a small uncorked bottle on a small table near the wall. Atlas walked over and blinked in surprise.

"Absinthe?" Atlas sighed heavily and blinked. "Oh Ivy…You have probably gone an poisoned that poor man." Atlas muttered. Viktor blinked, simply standing by the door with his arms folded over his chest and his flat cap sitting crooked over one ear. The black tom seemed to notice him.

"w…ho…dat Ox?" The black cat muttered with narrowed eyes. His glasses were hanging on the end of his nose and he peered at Viktor who glared back. Atlas blinked glancing at Viktor then back at the black cat.

"Umm…This is your new partner, Viktor."

"Partner?!" Viktor and the black cat said in unison. They glared at each other and Atlas nodded with a nervous smile.

"Yes…Viktor. This is Mordecai…He is…usually efficient…" Atlas said. Viktor huffed.

"Indeed, very efficient to haff been…ow ya say….outsmarted by a child." Viktor snorted. He heard a huff and glanced at Ruby who smirked.

"Says the giant who just got roughed up by a thirteen year old girl." He chuckled. Viktor glared and Ruby swallowed before grinning nervously. Viktor snorted and rolled his eyes, scowling at Mordecai again. Mordecai scowled back before he hiccupped and slumped over on the couch, passed out.

Atlas sighed and looked at Viktor.

"Anyways…I have a request for you since you are my employee now." He stated. Viktor raised one eyebrow, waiting. "Well…Ivy is going to be here for the summer and the rest of this month. Ruby is heading back home. I was wondering if you would keep and eye on her...sort of like a…ummm…" Viktor growled and glared.

"A babysitter." He snorted. Atlas blinked, with a small smile.

"No! No…umm…more like a bodyguard…" He said. Viktor sighed and scowled, glaring silently. Atlas swallowed and continued. "Of course you will get paid extra." He added. Viktor sighed…he owed them for bailing him out of jail…With a hefty sigh he blinked and shot a glare at Ivy.

"Fine…I vill be your…bodyguard." He muttered. He scowled as he always did and Atlas nodded.

"Good…well…now that, that is settled…would you mind driving Mordecai home?" Atlas asked. Then added quickly. "Ivy will show you the way and there is a truck in the garage that you can keep. It's all yours." Atlas said. Viktor snorted and nodded before he walked over to the drunk tom and grabbed his scruff, swinging him over his back. He turned his eyes to Ivy.

"Dievča, get coat, glasses, an gun." Viktor ordered, stalking towards the door with the lout over his shoulder. He went down to the garage…There were a few different trucks and cars and Ivy pointed to one.

"There." She said. He nodded and walked to the truck, climbing in and throwing Mordecai in the back seat. Ivy climbed in the front with a smile. "Ol Serious Face never lets me ride in the front." She told Viktor. She climbed in and sat down, putting her seat-belt on. Viktor got in and shut the door. The keys were sitting on the dash and he pulled them towards him, adjusted the seat and drove out of the garage. He paused and got out to close the garage door behind him. He was only driving for a few moments before he felt a slight tap on his arm. Ivy was scowling at him and had swatted him.

"Put your seat belt on now!" She ordered. Viktor sighed and pulled the flimsy fabric across his chest, clicking it into place. She smiled, satisfied and turned her attention back out the window.

"Next Right." She said as they passed through an intersection. Viktor slowed and turned at the next right, pulling into a residential part of town. Apartments lined the streets and Ivy pointed out one six apartments down on the left. "There it is." She said.

Viktor slowed and parked on the opposite side of the road.

"Hide gun in coat." He ordered Ivy. Then he climbed out of the truck and walked around, halting beside the back door. He opened it and grabbed Mordecai's scruff before slinging the murmuring tom over his shoulder and walking towards the building. "And search pocket for keys." He added. A moment later Ivy ran up beside him and held out the keys. He took them as he reached the door and walked in. He quickly located the room that Ivy pointed out and unlocked the door before stepping into the place.

It was dimly lit but Ivy flipped the light switch and the room lit up. It was the most disgustingly neat place Viktor had ever seen. Everything was in perfect order and it smelled slightly like the cat over his shoulder but mostly like sharp harsh citrus chemicals. Viktor wrinkled his nose, tempted to just knock one thing out of place. He huffed and walked into the back room where the bed was. He walked in and unceremoniously dumped Mordecai on the bed. Ivy scowled up at him as she followed him in and set Mordecai's jacket on a chair and his gun and glasses on his bedside table. Then she hoped onto the perfectly…or had been perfectly made bed. She pulled Mordecai's shoes off and his pants…Viktor just stood and gaped in surprise…Finally Mordecai lay in nothing but a thin white undershirt and his boxers. Ivy seemed unfazed and roughly jerked the blanket out from under Mordecai, pulling it over him and dropping all the clothes on the floor in a rumpled heap. Then she hopped off the bed, smiling up at Viktor who watched her with wide eyes and then rolling his own eyes he huffed and followed her out, vowing never to get drunk anywhere near her.

The two made their way back to the truck and hopped in. Viktor automatically did up his seat belt and blinked in surprise before sighing and driving away. Ivy was quiet for once simple sitting, and staring up at him with her huge golden orbs. After awhile of this Viktor glanced over at her with an irritated sigh.

"Vhy are you staring?" He snorted. Ivy shrugged and smiled.

"Cause I feel like it." She replied. Viktor sighed.

"Vell stop. It iz creeping me out…" Viktor replied. In truth it was making him feel slightly light headed. Ivy only smiled brighter.

"That's nice!" She squeaked. Viktor sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, turning them back to the road. He continued to feel those sunshine eyes on him though. And then the talking began…the talking that would never end. On and on and on. Clothes, school, friends, boyfriends, home, New York…on and on and on...And Viktor only stared out the front window…Had it been any other cat he would have knocked them unconscious by now. But it was little Ivy…and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate her for it…Finally he sighed as she went into dating details and spoke.

"Dievča…Vill you ever stop talking. I haff headache." Viktor sighed…It wasn't exactly a lie…he did have a headache though it had been lingering there all night. Ivy looked at him curiously.

"Oh…I'm sorry…do you?" She asked. Viktor nodded and turned his tired eyes to the road again feeling weary all of a sudden.

"Yes. I do." He murmured. Ivy shifted in her seat, digging through her little purse and a moment later she produced a small pill and a bottle of water. She held it out to him.

"Here you go. A painkiller." She said. Viktor glanced over at her outstretched hand with the ridiculously tiny pill and the bottle of water. He sighed and offered the tiniest of smiles, using one paw to take the pill and pop it in his mouth, while she opened the water and handed it to him. One heavy swallow was all it took to down the pill…and empty the entire bottle too. He blinked at it and then handed it back to her. He could already feel the pain gradually fading away.

"Thank you Dievča." He said. She tilted her head and looked at him.

"You're welcome. So where did you come from anyway?" She asked. Viktor blinked, peering at her, wondering why she even cared.

"I come from Pressburg, Hungary" He told her. She blinked, tilting her head.

"What language do you speak?" She asked. Viktor blinked.

"Slovak." He replied. She smiled.

"That's a neat word. I know and old lady in an apartment that speaks Slovak. She is called Mrs. Bapka." Ivy said with a smile. Viktor tilted his head.

"Mrs. Bapka? She iz my neighbour…upstairs." He said. Ivy smiled brightly, clearly pleased with this information.

"Really?" She asked. Viktor nodded.

"Yes. I fixed her sink last veek." He said. Ivy smiled.

"That's such a happenstance!" She declared. Viktor frowned.

"Vhat does that mean? Happenstance?" He questioned. Ivy smiled.

"A chance." She replied. Viktor blinked, understanding.

"Oh. Yes. It vas happenstance." He replied…the word rolled awkwardly off his tongue and he frowned a little at it but continued driving.

"What is your last name?" Ivy asked. Viktor blinked.

"Vasko." He replied. Ivy smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Viktor Vasko…has a nice ring to it…How old are you?" She questioned.

"Tirty four." He answered. Ivy frowned and peered at him.

"You look younger than that…" She shrugged and dismissed it, much to Viktor's relief.

"Do you have any family?" She asked. Viktor suddenly stiffened, and stared distantly out the front window.

"No…" He replied quietly. Ivy seemed to notice his changed emotions and blinked, dropping the subject.

"Oh…um…do you like cars?" She asked. Viktor blinked and smiled a little.

"Yes. I like to…umm….tinker." He said, thinking of the word before he could say it. Ivy nodded with a beaming smile.

"Cool! Me too. Now…about that hat…" Viktor shot a glare at her.

"Vhat about my hat?" He questioned darkly. Ivy smirked.

"It's so last year! Golfer? Or paper boy? Puh! Terrible!" She teased with a smile. Viktor huffed and snorted, reaching up and brushing the top of the hat.

"It iz not! It iz my hat and I vill alvays haff it!" Viktor huffed. Ivy suddenly stretched towards him in her seat and snatched it off his head with a playful smile. "Hey!" Viktor yelped. Ivy giggled and stretched one had clutching the hat out the window.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Ivy giggled. Viktor scowled.

"Dievča! Giff me my hat!" He ordered. Ivy only giggled and stuck out her tongue.

"Vhat are you going to do about it?" She asked, mocking his tone of voice. Viktor very abruptly pulled over on the side of the road and parked. He then shifted so he was facing her entirely, and gave her a death glare. She smiled innocently and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I vill pull over and take if from you myself." He replied. Ivy blinked and giggled as she detected the hint of amusement in his tone. He stretched out one large meaty hand and she smile and placed the hat in his hand…but before he could pull his paw away she seized it gently in both of hers. Viktor stiffened and stared down at their hands for a moment, as Ivy inspected it, gently tracing numerous scars on his knuckles and palms. Her head was tilted, there was no smile on her face and she simply inspected. Viktor let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and Ivy blinked as he pulled his paw away.

"No touch dievča." He muttered, pulling back onto the road and not looking at her. She tilted her head with a small frown.

"How did you get all those wounds?" She asked. Viktor sighed.

"In the Var." He replied quietly. She tilted her head with a small sigh.

"Oh." She said. She stayed quiet for a long time, until they pulled into the garage behind the café. For some reason the door was open, but Viktor noticed it was only because there was a delivery truck pulling in.

Ivy hopped out of the truck and ran over to the strange pale silver furred man and Atlas. Atlas turned with a smile.

"Where's my dad?" She asked. Atlas's face fell.

"I'm sorry Ivy. He had to go home. He got called to business." He replied. Ivy frowned and looked at the floor.

"Oh…ok." She turned around and walked towards the cellar. She opened the trap door and walked down, closing it behind her. Viktor knew her light had died out some. He frowned and walked over to Atlas, who turned to greet him.

"Hello Viktor. Your trip go ok?" He asked. Viktor gave a small nod.

"Heed help?" He asked. Atlas beamed.

"Sure think Viktor. Just move those boxes down into the cellar and keep walking till you reach the first turn on the left." He replied. Then he strode over to the door and pulled it closed. Viktor sighed and lifted several crates that rattled with a musical tinkle of glass. He went to the now open cellar door and walked down, his tail swinging about behind him. He walked down the way he was told and came to another entrance. The door was already open, leading into a large cold room of sorts, filled with all sorts of alcohol. He set the crates down, then blinked as he heard a sniffle. He turned around and walked out of the room, peering both ways down the stone hallways.

He heard it again and followed the sound, rounding another corner only to find Ivy sitting, her knees hugged to her chest and staring at the floor. Her eyes held unshed tears. Viktor blinked, crouching in front of her and feeling awkward.

"Dievča. Vhat is vrong?" He asked. Ivy sniffled again and looked away from him, remaining quiet. Viktor sighed and sat down in front of her, crossing his legs like a child would. "Come now. You tell me." He told her. Ivy sighed and hugged her knees tighter. Viktor hesitantly reached out a paw and lifted her chin to look at him. "I tell you about me." He said quietly. She blinked, her glassy golden orbs staring up at him.

"My dad never stays...And he never says goodbye…all he is worried about is work and this time he promised to stay for the week." Ivy muttered in a choked voice. Viktor sighed and let go of her chin, but she continued to watch him.

"I see…vhen I vas fourteen my father left me to join var. I never saw again." He told her. Ivy looked at her feet.

"W…where was your mom?" She asked really quietly. Viktor sighed.

"My mother died vhen I vas little. She got sick, see. And she not get better." He replied hesitantly. Ivy blinked and frowned at him.

"I'm sorry." She said. Viktor offered a small smile.

"It iz ok dievča. I vas alvays meant to be on my own. I haff brother and sister…Two sister, three brother. They left before I vas ten." Viktor said. "To escape var. But I haff to stay. Haff to help my father and I vas youngest. Too little to go anyvere." He told her. Ivy blinked, leaning her head to one side.

"You're not on your own anymore." She said quietly. Viktor blinked, suddenly thinking about this. Then he offered the smallest of smiles and nodded.

"Thank you dievča. I promise I vill alvays say goodbye." Viktor rumbled softly. Ivy smiled and lunged at him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and hugging him. Viktor blinked in surprise, stiff as a stone for a minute before he relaxed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her…the faint flowery smell of perfume surrounded her, and somehow relaxed him. He sighed his warm breath stirring her hair and she giggled, pulling away and bouncing to her feet, looking excited and bouncy again. He chuckled inwardly at her quick recovery and stood with a sigh.

"Alright dievča. Let us go and help Atlas." Viktor said…and much to his surprise she was able to carry one crate at a time down to the cellar. She was stronger than she looked.

Later when they were in the Lakadaisy as the crowds came while Ivy was sitting obediently behind the bar Atlas pulled Viktor aside.

"I think I might have to keep you around. She usually mopes for days, weeks even when her father leaves." He paused to chuckle. "I think I made a smart choice in employee. And I think you have made a friend for life." Atlas told him. Viktor simply huffed and rolled his eyes, and Atlas chuckled, walking away with the knowledge that Viktor gave a damn about the girl. Viktor sighed heavily as he watched Ivy engage in conversation with a couple of pretty women. He knew he cared, and he didn't want that…but what could he do? Ivy Pepper had laid claim to part of his heart the second he had appeared, an intrepid knight, saving her life. And Viktor Vasko could do absolutely nothing about it. But then again he did not want to.

She was his dievča…she was his srdce.

**Brit: Well. There you have it. Another chapter! **

**Mordecai: Ridiculously disproportionate as always!**

**Brit: -_- *irons his face off***

**Mordecai: *groans* I should have seen that coming…**

**Brit: *smiles* Well then…I hope you all are enjoying!**

**Freckle: *hesitantly raises paw* I am…**

**Brit: Thanks Freckle. **

**Rocky: *sighs* I would enjoy it more if I was in it! And pancakes!**

**Brit: -_- You are somewhere across the world in a circus or something…You don't come into the picture till years later!**

**Rocky: OH NO! NOT THE CIRCUS!**

**Brit: *facepalm* Ok then…Plea…**

**Rocky: *leaps in the air* PLEASE REVIEW!With Pancakes!**

**Brit: -_- *raises iron***

**Mordecai: I hate you Rocky but run…**

**Rocky: *blinks looking at me* Oh…fiddles…*twitch* With syrup! *Runs away laughing like a maniac* **

**Brit: *chases him* **

**Freckle: *blinks with wide eyes looking at you guys* Um…well…this is my job again apparently…so…please review? **

**Mordecai: Freckle…would you be so kind as to retrieve my face from that maniac?**

**Freckle: *blinks* O_O **

**Somewhere in the distance: **

**Rocky: AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Brit: MWAAAA HAAA HAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_Key of Rough Translations: _

_Srdce: You must find this out on your own. ;) _

_Ste Pekelná minion: You are Hell's minion._


	3. Chapter 3: Loses and Gains

Môj lúč slnka

**Brit: Well. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter…It was…interesting…aww…who am I kidding. I don't think anybody even cares about it…well not many people….*sigh* thanks to Lottiesnow15 and ticatoast for following, Lottiesnow15 for favoriting and Lottiesnow15 for being my first (and only) reviewer…and O.O Enjoy this chapter… **

Chapter 3: Loses and Gains

Two weeks had passed since Viktor had arrived. He spent most of his days working in the garage of fixing something else, while Ivy hung around him and chatter his ear off. He eventually just tuned her out and worked silently letting her waste her breath. And the nights were taken up with being security in the Lakadaisy or even working behind the bar when Hector wasn't around. And some days and nights, only a few so far Viktor had gone bootlegging, picking up loads of alcohol and taking them to the Lakadaisy. So far he had not gotten into any scraps and neither he nor Mordecai had killed anyone which Mordecai deemed unusual. His relationship with the tidy tom was even more so. Hate one second, amiable company the next. Viktor enjoyed his work actually. It gave him some purpose again. He may have been a solider before but he found the life of a criminal uplifting. He loved sneaking through the dark night doing illegal things because it gave him a sort of rush that he had never felt before.

Anyways. It was about two weeks later when Viktor was asked to take Ivy downtown to get some fish from the dockyard for the Buffet Fish Friday at the Little Daisy Café. Seemingly one of the only things that brought business to the small café. They got there and Viktor hoped out of the truck, a scowl on his face. Ivy hopped out of the other side, a contrasting beaming smile on her face. Viktor huffed as she ran down towards the docks where countless rows of market tables stood. She ran to the nearest one and began browsing with seemingly as much interest as she would have in clothes. Viktor sighed, simply following her, a glare on his face, and his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Ivy selected several fish, and Viktor was forced to take his hands from his pocket as she piled several wrapped fish in his arms. He huffed with a scowl…They were nearing the end of the line when suddenly Ivy was grabbed…A large black furred cat drug her away from the tables and towards the dock. Viktor stiffened immediately…rage masked his face and he promptly dumped all the fish on one older woman's table.

"Vatch diz." He ordered. Then he turned and hared down the slight slope towards the dock, where Ivy was struggling to escape, lashing and clawing.

"Viktor!" She yowled over and over again. The man holding her hissed audibly and struck her face, sending her falling down. Another lighter orange tom blinked.

"What are ye doin?!" He demanded. The other scowled.

"Dis is Atlas's kid." He grunted. The other smirked..

"Viktor!" Ivy cried out again. The black tom grunted.

"Who da hell is Viktor?" He growled…But suddenly he found himself on his face on the wooden dock, blood pouring from his face. Viktor hovered over him and then brought his boot hard into the other tom's ribs…there was a loud 'crack'. That is when things exploded…everything slowed down for Viktor as strike-breakers and dockworkers rushed at him. He looked at Ivy as the cats bared down…His luminous green eyes held a thousand words and worries. Ivy blinked at him, a wail breaking from her throat.

"Go dievča… Musíte vždy zostať bezpečný." He ordered her very quietly…some part of Viktor broke as the small girl turned and raced back up to the table where he had left their fish. He lifted his head and gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes furiously.

They were attacking him all at once. He lashed out furiously letting out furious yowls of rage and sending cats down left and right…Viktor Vasko was a force to be reckoned with and he was singled-handed beating down an entire fleet of dock workers and Strike-breakers. His ears were flattened against his head and he looked like an animal, enraged, and vicious. They came towards him, on and on…there seemed to be no end of cats attacking him…He thought he killed one cat at one point when there was a loud crack from a neck beneath his paws…He did not bow to the punches, the scratches, the kicks, the strikes with objects such as pry-bars and old driftwood…some cat even threw a crate at him but he punched through it and fish and wood scattered like confetti. Viktor did not noticed when the police joined the fight…all he knew was anger and protecting Ivy. He did not even realize it was a cop he struck down and then they turned on him, batons flying…Viktor did not know how long he had been fighting…he didn't feel tired…but suddenly he saw metal right in front of his face…the end of a pry bar no doubt…It quickly found its mark…

Viktor cried out in agony as the bar stabbed into his eye, into his head…He collapsed to his knees and crouched, grabbing the bar and dropping it. Pain tore through his eye and like fire spread throughout his entire body…He raised one shaky paw and pressed it to his eye as he used the other to brace himself above the ground. Blood poured from the open wound, soaking his paw…he held it shakily in front of his face and saw blearily through his one remaining eye…red…everything was red…with his own blood…Viktor didn't clue in when he heard a desperate screech of fear…He felt tiny arms on his back and gripping his coat as whatever it was, was forcibly pried away. He clued in and swatted out one hand feebly towards the assailant, missing and collapsing on the ground in his own blood…darkness slowly began to drag him into sleep and the last thing he heard was a terrified voice calling out his name…The last thing he saw as he felt himself lifted and carried towards an ambulance was Ivy fighting to get to him...Atlas was holding her back, staring at him with huge, sad eyes that spoke volumes of regret and sorrow. Darkness claimed him and he could only hear…Ivy was screaming his name…

Screaming….echoing….fading….silence.

Viktor woke in a jail cell…The cot he was laying on was thin and did nothing to keep out the creeping cold from the cement support below it. The air around him was frigid and he involuntarily shivered…then he became aware of a terrible pain in his head…he reached up one paw and brushed it over his eye…but there was nothing there but white fabric…And the pain was terrible…his head pounded and his whole body burned as a result…Viktor Vasko knew in an instant that he had lost his eye... His paw trembled as he looked at it with one good eye…there was no blood there. Only the faint stain of where it had been…Viktor shivered violently. He squeezed his good eye shut to hold back anything that might have come….It sent pain through his other eye but he longed for it…Viktor sighed and forced himself into sleep again.

Loud arguing woke him in the morning. He groggily lifted his head and peered around him…The cell was dim but the faint watery sunshine shone through the window illuminating the room only slightly and catching the motes of dust as they danced and tumbled about the air. The voices were raised and angry and as Viktor came into consciousness he could make out some of the words.

"I just got him a few weeks ago! I am demanding you allow me to pay it again!" One voice said.

"I don't think so. You're a shady character rescuing that animal over and over again. What is it you see in him?" Demanded another gruff voice.

"He is good. He was only trying to protect a little girl whom not for the first time has been attacked!" The voice responded with venom.

"Last time he had a gun and vodka on him! This time he didn't stop when ordered and he assaulted a police officer!" The gruff voice bit back.

"Yes, vodka which I am sure you enjoyed, you lout! He didn't stop because he was scared for my goddaughter!" The other voice spat.

"You better watch your tongue or you will wind up in there with him, I don't care how respected or wealthy you are!" Growled the gruff voice. The other one hissed out loud and then sighed.

"What is your obsession with harming innocent people?"

"Innocent?! That beast is far from innocent!"

"He has a good heart…somewhere under that rough outer exterior he cares about that little girl, and he is only protecting her!" The voice snapped.

"Heart? That creature has nothing! He has no one! Not even you! Get out!" The other voice snarled. The other voice became low and deadly.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped calling him names…He is just a man. Just like you and I so stop referring to him as inferior." The voice hissed through gritted teeth. The other voice only let out a snort. "At least let me talk to him." The first voice muttered.

"Puh! Go right ahead but we doped him up with enough drugs to drop and ox! There's no way he is waking up anytime soon!" The gruff voice spat.

"Thank you." The other voice uttered coldly before footsteps echoed down the hall. A shadow appeared at the bars of the cell and Viktor blinked up at Atlas.

Viktor looked pitiful…his fur was scruffy, and stained pinkish from the blood that had previously soaked it, he had bruises and cuts everywhere and there was a white patch over one eye…somehow the normally strong cat seemed small and somewhat vulnerable in his current condition…one…a single green eye met Atlas's yellowish-green eyes. Atlas felt terribly bad for his employee. He leaned closer to the bars, his muzzle pressing through and he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Viktor…I'm sorry…I promise you…I promise I'll get you out of here." Atlas murmured. Viktor blinked and spoke in a strained and quiet voice.

"Do not make promise you can't keep." Viktor breathed out. Atlas blinked, determination lighting in his eyes.

"I'm trying Viktor. Mordecai is going to meet a lawyer I hired. He is the best in the country. Viktor, I will try with everything I can to get you out of here…Listen, your court case is in three days…I will be there…I can promise. Viktor. I…thank you…for everything…I won't let them do this to you." Atlas murmured. Viktor sighed and looked at the floor.

"Ok. Vhere is dievča?" He asked. Atlas tilted his head slightly, a sad look on his face.

"Ivy stayed in the apartment with Mordecai. She…she is not doing ok…She is freaking out at the smallest things and she is terribly worried for you. It's making her bitter and she is lashing out at people." Atlas murmured. Viktor stared at him for a long time, his one eye shining with a rare flash of emotion. Sorrow.

"Oh." He replied. Atlas sighed and stared at him.

"I thought it would be better not to bring her…I thought it might make her…worse." Atlas murmured. Viktor nodded in understanding. His heart thudded painfully in his chest and he felt anger and sorrow tearing at his insides. But he simply scowled half-heartedly at the floor. Atlas sighed and reached out a hand towards Viktor as though he wanted to console him…but he let his paw drop back to his side and looked down, uncertain. Then he looked back up at Viktor, determination in his eyes.

"Viktor…I swear…I'll get you out of here." Atlas murmured. Viktor only attempted to grunt but it faded into a sigh. He looked up at Atlas and nodded once before he rolled over with his broad back to Atlas.

"Vhy you care? I bad. Leave me here." Viktor grumbled softly. Atlas sighed and rested his forehead against the bars.

"I won't do that Viktor." Atlas murmured. Then he began to walk away, but Viktor made a noise in his throat and Atlas paused and looked at him.

"Vhy she care?" He muttered, looking away. Atlas gave a small smile.

"Because she knows you're not the monster you want everybody to think you are." Atlas murmured before his soft footfalls echoed down the still hall. A door creaked open then closed…Viktor sighed and fell into the beautiful world of unconsciousness once more.

Two days later he was sitting in the courtroom unceremoniously cuffed in front of dozens of people who scowled and glared at him…He wore and orange jumpsuit and black boots. His lawyer would have to be a damn fine one if he was to get all these people to look at him differently…but he did not know how possible it was to make them look at him not for what he was, but for whom Ivy saw on the inside…and if he had not wanted to get out of prison then he would not have allowed them to see this other side…He didn't glare or scowl as usual. He just sat, blank faces, staring straight ahead as mutters of hatred reverberated around the quiet courtroom. Atlas sat alongside Viktor and his lawyer.

His lawyer was a thin and small white Persian tom with a long plumy tail and vivid sparkling blue eyes. He had one black left ear but apart from that he was white as snow. Glasses sat perched on the end of his nose, much like Mordecai's. Said black tom was absent due to the fact that he was wanted on several counts of…well almost everything. Viktor sat quietly as his lawyer sorted through pictures. One was recent, from the day before. A mug shot of Viktor scowling at the camera, his one bandaged eye sticking out like and unwanted weakness. It was an unwanted weakness. Anyways. A loud voice suddenly boomed seemingly from nowhere.

"All rise for the honorable judge Arond!" A voice ordered. Viktor stiffly rose from his chair and bowed his head, looking at the floor. One of his knees felt cramped and he blinked, remembering jarring it when he was thrown six meters away from a bomb's aftershock and landed on it. It acted up a bit sometimes but was otherwise unnoticeable and did not hinder his work. A stout bright reddish-ginger tom with a scrawny mouse-tail and ragged fur padded out from nowhere and stood behind his podium for a moment before he sat. Everybody else sat and Viktor groaned inaudibly. Despite his wound being days old it still made his head pound and his body burn with fire. He felt briefly dizzy as he sat. But what could you expect when your eye had been stabbed out with a pry bar? Viktor was lucky he was not dead as he had been informed that had the pry-bar gone any further it would have punctured his brain and he would be dead right now.

A sudden slam of the Judge's mallet made Viktor wince at the pain it inflicted in his head and he sighed, staring ahead blankly. The judge cleared his throat and began.

**[Note: I have no idea how a court or anything works so forgive me if it sounds ignorantly unintelligent.]**

"We are here today on the trial of Viktor Vasko on trial for assaulting a police officer, attempted murder, and un-aggravated assault. Mr. Felix. Can we please hear what you have to say?" The judge asked a scrawny blue-grey tom with bright emerald green eyes. It was the lawyer that was working against Viktor. The man rose and cleared his throat.

"Yes well. As I am sure you all know the subject in question attacked a dock-worker and when the others attempted to aid their comrade they too were knocked back with a seemingly animal-like force and behavior. One man, Joshua Novak a twenty one year old apprentice dock-worker had his neck broken and very nearly died. As it is he may have to spend the rest of his life like a vegetable, never to walk again. It is uncertain for now. We hope he will recover but the injuries are not in his favor. Apart from this, Mr. Vasko assaulted a police officer who attempted to subdue him. Therefore it is only logical and just that Mr. Vasko serve his time in prison." Mr. Felix said, turning a hateful glare towards Viktor. Viktor stared back evenly, completely unfazed. Mr. Felix blinked and sat down quickly. The judge nodded to Viktor's lawyer.

"Mr. McCloud?" The judge spoke calmly. Viktor's lawyer rose, his narrowed and calculating eyes surveying the room before landing coldly on Mr. Felix. Then he turned to the jury and witness and spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman. I believe the report neglected to mention that Mr. Vasko's anger was triggered when one of the doc-workers assaulted the little girl Mr. Vasko was caring for. Mr. Vasko only attacked him to protect her and then everyone was rushing down on him at once. I am sure in anger and a surge of protectiveness for his charge is what caused this outburst. Would you all not agree that if it were your child in question you would not attack whomever assaulted him or her?" Mr. McCloud asked reasonably. The eyes around the room sparked with confusion and a few people muttered quietly. Obviously this information was new to them. Mr. McCloud nodded in confirmation.

"Mr. Vasko's intentions were not to break the neck of anyone nor assault the police but to ward off those who threatened the girl. He at the time, probably due to his anger could not discern police from the numerous workers who attacked him. Mr. Vasko is not whom you all think he is. This man served in the army to protect his country after living a hard poverty-stricken life on a potato farm as a child. His siblings left, his mother died and his father was reported MIA after he went off to fight for the war and Mr. Vasko was left on his own. He surely would have had to fend off many attacks on him, his work and his farm. But he survived. He joined the army later and fought for his country, leaving behind his home, his farm, and everything he knew. He learned English and left the army four years after he joined. In his time he received multiple injuries including a fracture to his knee, a broken arm, a bullet to the stomach, a bullet to his arm, and multiple stab wounds. He left the army to escape the violence and came to America to settle down and find work. He found a job as a maintenance man for the Little Daisy Café and a few outside jobs for neighbors and such. He also had the job of watching over Atlas's goddaughter Ivy Pepper. Now if that involved beating the living daylights out of anyone who harmed her then I am quite sure I would have done the same thing. Miss Pepper suffered a black eye from the attacker, and it is now swollen shut." Mr. McCloud declared, satisfaction in his voice as people started to mutter and looked enraged at the thought of the small child coming to harm.

Viktor did not know this information before now and he felt rage boil inside of him. He wanted to strangle someone right now! Oh how he loathed them all! None of this emotion surfaced outwards though. He remained stoic as ever on the outside, only the slight twitch of his tail betraying his inner turmoil. The judge nodded and cast a disapproving glance towards Mr. Felix and the wounded officer and man whom sat beside him. The man was the first one whom Viktor had attacked…the one whom had harmed Ivy. His jaw and lip were swollen and his nose looked to be bent at an odd angle. Viktor cast a single death-glare towards him and the man only blinked back, before quickly looking away. Viktor sighed inwardly and looked at the floor again. The judge nodded.

"Alright. You each have witnesses or victims to give testimony to the jury. Mr. Felix. Please may we have your witnesses first?" The judge asked calmly. In return the emerald-eyed cat nodded once.

"Yes. I call Rodrick Plies to the stand!" The black cat whom had first attacked Ivy rose and limped up to the little yellow tabby man in the front of the room, and placed one hand on the bible. He was wrapped around the middle, no doubt a result of broken ribs from Viktor's kick.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth so help you God?" the tabby asked.

"I swear." The stout tom replied.

"Then you may be seated." He replied. This, Rodrick character limped up behind the stand and sat down, facing the crowd. Mr. Felix rose and began pacing about.

"Mr. Plies. Would you please recount to us the events of January 12th, two days ago, in which occurred at the dock?" Mr. Felix asked. The man nodded.

"Yes sir. I was working with me chaps when the small child appeared from nowhere and began harassing myself and my mates. We told her to leave but she would not. She suddenly bit one of me chaps and I struck her off of him…didn't mean to hit 'er as hard as I did." He grunted. Mr. Felix nodded and Viktor scowled.

"Right, and um, what happened after that?" Felix asked.

"Well, after I hit 'er, she called out for Viktor. Didn't know who in blue blazes that twas till I was on my face bleeding all over the place. Didn't ever see 'im coming. When I was down 'e kicked meh ribs." Plies replied. Felix nodded and paced back and forth, seriousness on his face.

"Uh huh. And did you get back up and fight after?" Felix asked.

"Yes sir. Got back up only to be knocked unconscious as soon as 'is eyes locked on meh." Plies replied. "Broke my nose e did." He declared. Felix nodded.

"And you remember nothing after that?" Felix asked. Plies shook his head.

"No sir." He replied. Felix nodded again.

"Thank you Mr. Plies. That will be all." Felix replied, sitting down behind his table again. Mr. McCloud rose and paced to the front of the room, before turning scrutinizing and very unnerving eyes towards the man. He squirmed a little in response.

"Mr. Plies. You say you hit the girl after she bit your friends arm?" He asked. Plies nodded.

"Yes sir." He said. Mr. McCloud blinked and narrowed his eyes considerably.

"Funny…There were no bite wounds reported by the doctors nor the authorities. Not even…one wound. And you're sure that she bit him?" Mr. McCloud said quietly. Mr. Plies eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah…I mean…Ermm…bite? No…I meant she was scratching him and kicking at him." He said briskly. Angry murmurs broke out in the court room and the judge quieted them immediately. Mr. McCloud narrowed his eyes and nodded to the judge.

"No further questions." He said, turning and strolling back to his table. Plies slunk back to his place as well. Felix scowled furiously at McCloud and Viktor felt a small surge of something inside him…hope. McCloud was good. Felix cleared his throat, glaring daggers at Mr. McCloud who sat back down and spoke again.

"I call Gregory Olin to the stand." Felix said. The cop with a cast arm rose from his seat and limped up to the stand. He placed his good hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The little yellow tabby asked again. The cop nodded his dark grey head.

"I swear." He replied.

"Then you may be seated." Replied the tabby. The cop limped up to the stand and sat looking at Viktor…almost sympathetically. Felix paced in front of him.

"Constable Olin. What is it that happened on the day of January 12th, two days prior to now?" Felix asked. The officer blinked looking at the lawyer and he sighed.

"We were called down to the docks. We were told there was a disturbance. A fight breaking out. When we got there Mr. Vasko was fighting brutally. Cats lay around him moaning left and right and the police rushed down to help him, thinking at first he was being ganged up on. But I must have got too close and he struck me instead…I fell and didn't get back up. My leg hurt. I watched him as the other police turned on him and he fought back…his eyes were…void…like he wasn't there…like he was acting purely out of instinct. And then he got hit in the eye with a pry-bar and…well…he fell too…I was so disgusted…so mortified…blood was just pouring out of his eye…it was…disturbing to say the least. They carted him off…That's all that happened before the medics came for me." The police officer said with complete honesty. Felix nodded and sat down.

"That will be all." Felix replied. Mr. McCloud rose to question the witness…He walked over looking somewhat understanding.

"Constable Olin. I have but two questions. First, is it true that it was a police officer who dealt the blow that cost Viktor Vasko his eye?" McCloud asked. There were muted gasps all throughout the crowd and then they fell dead silent, waiting for the answer. Constable Olin looked down at the surface of the stand in front of him and sighed heavily.

"Yes." He murmured. Gasps and murmurs rang out loud, and hissing. The judge slammed his mallet down and yowled over the noise.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" He demanded. The room fell silent but a few mutters were still heard. McCloud turned to Constable Olin again.

"And my final question. Do you blame Viktor for what he did?" He asked. The police officer blinked, glancing at Felix who gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Olin swallowed and then met McCloud's gaze. The room was dead silent, holding their breaths, waiting.

"No." Constable Olin said. Felix glared at him like fire. There were no exclamations as McCloud turned and walked back to his place next to Viktor and Atlas, sitting down.

"No further questions."

Atlas had remained silent, only quietly observing. Viktor blinked. McCloud was good. Better than he had ever expected. And it was obvious that Mr. Felix loathed him. The Constable retreated to his place and Felix leaned close to him, whispering fiercely in his ear. Constable Olin didn't seem to be listening. He just locked gazes with Viktor. Viktor suddenly realized that to officer felt badly for him, sorry for him. Viktor suddenly understood that the young man had a child of his own. It was painstakingly obvious. He gave and almost imperceptible nod as the lawyer had moments before and Olin blinked back. Viktor turned his attention to the stand as Felix called forth another witness.

"I call Miss Abigail Pertrude to the stand!" He said. A plump young woman with short cream fur and pale yellow eyes appeared and walked to the bible. She placed her hand on it.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The small yellow tabby asked again.

"I swear." The woman said in a strangely nervous yet pompous tone.

"Then you may be seated." Replied the tabby. She nodded and moved behind the stand, sitting. Felix rose and walked up, halting in front of her and meeting her nervous pale eyes.

"What happened on the day of January 12th, two days prior to today?" He asked.

"Well…I was buying fish at the market when I heard a child scream. Naturally I went to find out what was going on and I witnessed…umm…that big man punch a smaller one in the face…He fell and all the others rushed at him. He turned to the girl he was standing in front of and she turned, running back up the hill…the fighting was awful. It was loud and violent and he was sending cats flying left and right. It was very scary." She declared. Felix nodded.

"And Mr. Vasko attacked the police when they arrived yes?" He asked. She nodded hesitantly.

"Yes…they seemed to have ordered him to stop and he hit the officer over there. Then the others turned on him with batons. And then the pry bar…ugg….I…I don't want to discuss this any longer…" She said quietly. Felix nodded.

"Very well. No further questions." He said and sat. McCloud stood and halted in front of her.

"Miss Pertrude. I am sorry that you are distraught and to be placed on the spot like this. But may I ask of you a few questions?" He asked politely. The woman nodded her head and he continued.

"Right. You did not actually see this small child go to the men and attack them did you?" He asked. She blinked, and her brow furrowed.

"Well…no. She didn't seem to want to be anywhere near them." She said. McCloud nodded.

"Right. And how was she behaving afterwards?" He asked. She blinked.

"Well…When he went down she ran to him screaming. She got to him and practically clung to his back. He didn't make a move to harm her, thought he was clearly in pain. But the police pulled her off and then that gentleman over there, Atlas, he appeared and took the girl. She called out for Viktor and fought to get away. But alas it was fruitless." The woman said. McCloud nodded.

"Thank you Miss Pertrude. No further questions your Honor." He said. McCloud retreated to his seat and the woman hobbled back over to her place. Felix glared at her then sighed with a growl.

"No further witnesses your honor." He grunted. The judge nodded.

"Mr. McCloud. Your witnesses to the stand." He said. McCloud nodded.

"Yes sir. I call Helena Jezebel to the stand." He said loudly…A silver-furred lady walked forwards. Her old blue eyes seemed glassy and she blinked, placing a hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" He asked.

"I swear." She replied.

"Then you may take a seat." The yellow tabby replied. She sat and McCloud paced up to her.

"Mrs. Jezebel. What happened the day of January 12th?" McCloud asked. She blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"Dat surly old tom over dere and dat lil sunny geerle came an deh were buying dem fishes from meh. Den dat black son bitch over der come up and grap de lil geerle and drag her away. She screamin and de big feller fer de black un hit er. E gone and put de fish on my table, tol me te watch em. Den e ran after de odder tom an he punch im. Deh were down de hill but I still saw. He gone and got attacked and sent de lil geerle back up te meh. I leh her hide hind meh taable and she watch sceered like. Den de fuzz come and e punched dem. But deh shoved a pry-beere in is eey and e waz down n out…De geerle run down to im and e din touch er. She got pulled away an dat der odder tom took er and eld onte er." The old cat said in some strange accent Viktor didn't recognize. McCloud nodded.

"Right. No further questions." He replied. Felix was glaring at him, his eyes narrowed. Then he rose.

"Ok Mrs. Jezebel. That's what you think you saw but are you certain? It was a good distance from your stand to the dock." Felix said. The old woman narrowed her eyes in rage.

"I meh beh witout smeele but I aint loss meh sight! Course am sure!" She growled. Felix nodded, at a loss.

"No further questions." He said, retreating, a disgruntled expression on his face. McCloud rose.

"I call Viktor Vasko to the stand." He said. Viktor blinked and rose, walking up and placing his cuffed hand awkwardly on the bible. The room was dead silent.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The little yellow tabby asked.

"I svear." Viktor said in his thick Slovak accent. The small man nodded.

"You may be seated." He said. Viktor walked around the stand and sat, facing the crowd. McCloud walked up to him and blinked.

"Mr. Vasko. What happened on January 12th?" He asked. Viktor blinked.

"Dievča and I, ve vere valking to get fish. Man come out af novehere and take dievča. I get mad and hit him. Others attack me and I make dievča leafe. I fight, not know vhat I fight. Too angry. Not meant to harm officer." He murmured. His head was pounding and he squinted painfully at the jury. McCloud nodded.

"Right, and did you mean to break that mans neck?" He asked. Viktor blinked.

"I af never been von for killing. I want nothing to do vith dock-cat." Viktor told him. He nodded.

"Thank you. No further questions." McCloud said, turning to sit down in his seat. Felix was almost instantly on his feet and pacing in front of Viktor.

"Mr. Vasko. Did you enjoy hurting those cats? You surely didn't stop!" Felix declared abruptly. Viktor scowled a little.

"Af you not listening? I vant nothing to do vith dock-cat." Viktor repeated. "Of course I did not vant to urt anyone." Viktor growled. Felix blinked.

"But if you didn't want to hurt anyone then why didn't you stop?" He asked.

"Protect dievča." Viktor replied. Felix blinked.

"Oh that's rich, all about that little girl…but she was safe up on the hill and you still fought! Why?!" Felix's voice was raising and accusing. Viktor began to feel angry and overwhelmed. Viktor swallowed.

"I don't know!" Viktor practically yelled back. Felix got closer and Viktor's eye widened.

"That's not an answer! Why did you do it?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHY MR. VASKO!"

"I DON'T KNOW! NEVIEM! NEVIEM!"

"WHY VIKTOR?!" Both of them were yelling now and Viktor felt everything boiling over. He put his paws over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "VIKTOR?!" Viktor exploded.

"Because I vas Scared!" He yowled out suddenly, breathing heavily and looking very disturbed and overwhelmed. Felix looked startled at the answer. Meanwhile McCloud rose angrily from his place.

"OBJECTION your Honor! He is overwhelming and harassing the witness!" McCloud yelled. The judge smashed his mallet on the stand and glared down.

"No further questions from you Mr. Felix! Return to your seat." The judge ordered. Felix slunk back to his place and Viktor slipped from the stand and back into his place. He simply stared at the ground and McCloud leaned closer to him.

"It's alright." He breathed. "I'm sorry for what I am about to do but look affectionate and worried." McCloud murmured before he abruptly rose from his seat and spoke again.

"I call my final witness, Ivy Pepper to the stand." He declared.

Everything slowed down for Viktor as an officer vanished from the room and then returned a moment later, guiding the small brown-furred girl. Her eyes were fixed distantly on the ground…or eye rather. Her right eye was swollen shut and black as coal. She limped very slightly and her tail drug behind her. As soon as she entered and heard and almost imperceptible deep gasp her ears shot up and she looked up into the single wide green eye of Viktor whom scarcely breathed. His heart was pounding and so many emotions raced unfiltered across his face. Ivy gasped and stepped towards him but the officer grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop it!" She squealed, shoving his arm off. "Let me go!" Tears were coming to her poor injured face and she raced away from the cop. Viktor staggered off his chair and Ivy leaped at him, clinging to him desperately. He could not support the slipping child with his cuffed hands so he dropped to his knees. Ivy reached around his neck and clung to him for dear life. Viktor could not hug her in return but he closed his eye and draped his head over her shoulder, leaning it against her as she clung to him sobbing. The courtroom was completely silent apart from Viktor's rasping breath and Ivy's sobs.

McCloud leaned towards Atlas and whispered in his ear.

"That's some good acting." He breathed, a puzzled expression on his face. Atlas sighed, staring at the scene before them and leaned back towards McCloud.

"He's not acting." He murmured. McCloud blinked, his eyes widening and both returned their gazes to the two…

After what seemed like forever Ivy pulled back and observed his eye. She very gently brushed a finger over the fabric. Viktor winced but did not move away or stop her.

"You're poor eye Viktor…is it gone?" She breathed.

"Yes dievča." Viktor said. Then he observed her face and awkwardly lifted his cuffed paws, using one large thumb to gently brush away her tears. Ivy leaned her head against his paw and then he let it fall again. Ivy looked up at him.

"Are you coming back home?" She asked. Viktor sighed.

"I don't know dievča. Look at your eye…I'm sorry I couldn't protect better." Viktor murmured. Ivy frowned.

"But you did Viktor…You saved me from them…"She cracked a hesitant smile. "Besides…we can just get some cool eye patches and become pirates." She said hopefully. Viktor smiled a little before if fell and he blinked with a sigh, bowing his head, looking at the floor. Ivy blinked and hugged him again. He breathed in her flowery scent and sighed, pressing his cheek against hers.

"You better go stand dievča." Viktor sighed. Ivy hugged him tighter a moment before she turned and walked back up to the front of the room. Viktor rose and sat in his chair again with a sigh, suddenly aware of their audience. He didn't look back at them, just stared forwards at Ivy. Both Atlas and McCloud were glancing at him from the corners of their eyes. Then it began…

Ivy placed her small hand on the bible and the yellow tabby asked the question with more emotion then he had before. His voice was somehow gentle.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" He asked. Ivy blinked and nodded.

"I swear." She replied. He nodded.

"Then you may take a seat." The yellow tabby replied. Ivy nodded and walked around to the stand, sitting down, and peering over the stand as McCloud rose. He walked and stood in front of her, his eyes round and gentle.

"Hello Miss Pepper. Could you please tell me what happened the other day?" He asked her. Ivy nodded.

"One of the cooks at Uncle Atlas's café asked us to go and select some fish for Banquet Fish Friday and we were walking along. Viktor was carrying all the fish while I picked them out and I was teasing him when we got to another table and then that black cat over there grabbed me from behind and began dragging me away. I called out for Viktor and the cat hit me in the face and I fell. Then he dragged me back up to the dock and another cat yelled at him, a light orange one. He asked him what he was doing and then the black cat told him I was Atlas's kid…I screamed for Viktor again. Then he was just there…he punched the black cat in the face and sent him flying. But then the others were all running at us. He turned around and said…I…Well he told me to go…then…What did you say Viktor?" She questioned looking at him. Viktor blinked at her, remaining silent. The judge cleared his throat.

"Go ahead Mr. Vasko." The Judge said. Viktor blinked and repeated what he had said.

"Musíte vždy zostať bezpečný." Viktor said quietly. The Judge tilted his head and there were some murmurs in the courtroom.

"What does that mean?" Mr. McCloud asked. Viktor blinked and thought about the translation for a moment.

"It means…You must alvays stay safe." He said, tilting his head and hoping he had said it right. The Judge and McCloud blinked, exchanging a glance. The Judge looked at the yellow tabby tom at the front of the room and nodded.

"Yes. That is what it roughly translates to." Said the little tom. Viktor looked at the yellow tabby and blinked.

"Slovenskej môže hovoriť?" Viktor asked. The yellow tabby nodded.

"áno. Ja vlastne hovoria rôznymi jazykmi. Ale mám určitú slabosť pre slovenské. Je to krásny jazyk nie?" He replied. Viktor blinked, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"áno. Aspoň som si vždy myslel." Viktor replied. Both chuckled a little and then the yellow tabby looked back up at the Judge with a small nod. The Judge cleared his throat and nodded at McCloud.

"Right then…Miss Pepper. What happened after that?" McCloud asked. Ivy blinked.

"Well he fought for a long time…and then a police man stabbed him through the eye…he fell and I yelled and ran to him. I got there and grabbed onto his jacket but the police were pulling me away from him…I kept screaming his name but he didn't hear me…He just bled…so much blood….And then they were taking him away…and blood…" Ivy stopped…her voice was trailing away and her one un-swollen eye was wide with fear…so haunted…tears were welling again. Viktor cleared his throat, staring at her, his own eye wide.

"Dievča." Viktor murmured. Ivy snapped out of it and blinked, looking up at him…so many emotions raced through that sunny honey golden eye. "I am alvright." He murmured. Ivy nodded once and looked back at McCloud. The white Persian blinked and cleared his throat again.

"No further questions." He murmured, moving back to his place and sitting down. He reached over and patted Viktor on the shoulder before sitting back into his seat. Felix rose and stared Ivy down before he walked up and began his pacing, keeping his eyes on her at all times.

"Miss Pepper. Many of my sources say that you aggravated the dock-workers into harming you. Do you deny aggravating them?" Felix asked. Ivy scowled at him.

"Of course I deny it! Because it never happened. And if so many people saw me do this then why didn't you have one of them come up here and speak?" She demanded. A few murmurs broke out and someone even chuckled. But a stern glance from the judge had the room quiet again. Felix blinked but quickly collected himself.

"Right…Um. You were fighting against the police to get to Mr. Vasko, correct?" Felix asked. Ivy blinked.

"Yes." She replied. Felix nodded and blinked again.

"If what has been claimed is true…then what beef did these dock-workers have with your godfather Atlas May?" He asked. Ivy blinked.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to be expected to know why a bunch of dock-workers are so threatened by one man who owns a little café?" She asked with narrowed eyes. She directed her glare towards the black cat, Plies whom had hit her. He shifted in his seat but said nothing. Felix blinked with a sigh, clearly getting nowhere. Then he blinked and looked up at Ivy, with a quick glance towards Viktor.

"Miss Pepper. What is your relationship to Mr. Vasko?" He asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously. McCloud rose quickly, fury in his eyes.

"Objection your Honor! Unrelated question!" McCloud snapped. The judge slammed down his mallet and glared.

"Objection overruled! Continue Mr. Felix." The judge said, peering down at Ivy. Felix nodded and looked at her as well.

"Well?" He asked. Ivy blinked and met his gaze before glancing at Viktor.

"At first…he was just a stranger who saved me and my dad. But he was completely honest and I found that I could trust him…and then Atlas made him my protector. He was always there, always watching…but now…you ask me that question and I have a new answer for you. Viktor Vasko listens to me when I talk, he is patient, caring, attentive, protective, he never turns me away our gets angry with me…Yes. He cares about me, and I care about him. Viktor is my best friend." She said, her eyes locking with his single green eye. Viktor blinked back and Felix sighed in exasperation.

"No further questions." He stated. He returned to his seat and sat. The judge nodded his head.

"Alright. The Jury may be dismissed to discuss the verdict." The judge said. A large sum of the people in the room rose and disappeared out the door that Ivy had come from. Atlas and McCloud rose and moved to a window on the far side of the room where they conversed quietly. Meanwhile the small girl got off the stand and walked over to Viktor. She pulled the chair close to him and sat down where Atlas had been sitting next to Viktor and leaned against his shoulder. Viktor blinked down at her as she sighed, peering up at him.

"Ste môj najlepší priateľ taky dievča." Viktor murmured. The yellow tabby at the front of the room glanced at them and blinked almost sadly and Ivy didn't ask. Only leaned closer to him and closed her eyes. Viktor curled his tail up around the chair and wrapped it around her. His tail was so large it acted like a blanket, covering her entire frame. He knew soon after that the girl was asleep and he simply watched her quietly, pain stabbing through his heart. It was three hours before the jury returned with the verdict…

**Brit: Well…I am sorry to end it on a cliff hanger but we seem to have almost reached 8000 words on this chapter…so yeah. Anywho. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I love writing it. **

**Mordecai: Um…well I am leaving and not even going to comment lest I get my face ironed off again…**

**Brit: Good job Mordy. You have done something right in your life for once. **

**Mordecai: *sigh's and walks away* **

**Mitzi: Oh dear, you've gone and upset him..**

**Brit: Mitzi? You're not in the story yet…what are you doing here?**

**Mitzi: I don't know. Rocky keeps showing up and he aint around yet…**

**Brit: Well I…**

**Atlas: *walks up* Well hello there Brit…oh…who is this pretty little lady? **

**Brit: OH CRAP! Timeline is screwing up! I am gonna explode! GAAAAHHH!**

**Mitzi: *Making eyes at Atlas then blinks* Hmmm? Oh…that's nice dear…umm…please review… *waves a paw at me before following Atlas away***

**Brit: *facepalm* Ahhh…..fiddlesticks.**

**Wick: And my life was just completed and broken all at once….*sigh* **

**Brit: *glances at him* I know right? *sigh* **

**Brit & Wick: *glance at each other then in unison. Sigh* **

Key of Rough Translations:  


_Musíte vždy zostať bezpečný: _You must always stay safe_. _

_neviem: _I don't know!

Slovenskej môže hovoriť?: You can speak Slovak?

_áno. Ja vlastne hovoria rôznymi jazykmi. Ale mám určitú slabosť pre slovenské. Je to krásny jazyk nie?:_ Yes. I actually speak many different languages. But I have a fondness for Slovakia. It's a beautiful language is not?

_áno. Aspoň som si vždy myslel.: _Yes. at least I have always thought so.

_Ste môj najlepší priateľ taky dievča.: _You are my best friend too girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

Môj lúč slnka

**Brit: Well that was a cliffhanger. Please enjoy. *blink* Also. I know my timeline and ages are way outta whack. But when you actually stop and take the time to consider the ages and timeline in the original Lakadaisy then you will notice it has some sort of confusing flaw in the line somewhere. Though I have yet to pinpoint the exact place…I'll figure it out eventually though…and then I shall show no mercy in exposing it no matter how much I love Lakadaisy and Tracy for creating it. Mwaaa haaa haaa!**

Chapter 4: Broken

"We find the prosecuted guilty." Stated a slight pale brown furred woman, standing among the jury. Viktor's whole world seemed to freeze and Ivy, whom was clinging to his side and listening gasped, and tears came to her eyes. Viktor blinked, his face completely blank. He was completely void of emotions…He felt numb and it was not because he had been sitting in a chair for the last three hours while Ivy slept, leaning on him. The pins and needles had faded away when she had woken up as the jury shuffled back in…no…he was numb because of those five little words…He did not want to go to prison…

Felix had a smug smirk on his face and the Judge looked slightly stunned along with Atlas and McCloud. Then the judge hit his mallet and very quietly spoke.

"Guilty. The sentence is life in prison." He said, face shocked... But then the slight woman spoke again. Her eyes were sad and she blinked.

"Sir. If I may?" She asked. The judge nodded. "Well. We found that his actions were understandable and it was an act of defense. But that does not change the fact that a tom very nearly died and may never walk again. We believe his sentence should be shorted considerably. Due to the fact that had the toms neck not broken all of us would have found him innocent." She stated. The judge blinked.

"What do you have in mind Miss Tonsure?" The judge asked. The woman blinked.

"We think five years in prison should be fair. And if the victim recovers fully then we believe that Mr. Vasko should be released." She replied. The judge tipped his head, carefully considering her words. Then he slowly nodded.

"OK. That is fair. I sentence Viktor Vasko to five years in prison unless by some miracle the victim recovers, thereby issuing his release. He is guilty on the charge of unnecessary attempted murder in self-defence. This trial is adjourned." He declared, slamming his mallet down. People muttered as they began to rise and leave. Atlas sighed and looked at Viktor whom met his gaze with one understanding green eye.

"It iz ok." Viktor murmured. Atlas dipped his head once and took Ivy by the shoulders. She shook him off and let out a sob, clinging to Viktor. Viktor looked down at her and swallowed thickly. "Go dievča." Viktor murmured. Ivy looked up at him, tears in her eyes then she stretched up and kissed his cheek. Viktor froze in shock before she sniffled and allowed Atlas to pull her away, looking over her shoulder the entire time. Viktor met her gaze until she was gone, before the police came and took him away. Viktor Vasko was heading to prison.

A year had passed…a year and a bit. Viktor felt older than he ever had before and he was bitter and mean and angry and longed for the light that was so fleeting in his life…remembering her…remembering that he would return to watching over her in a few years is all that kept him going. Many in the prison had tried things with him. Tried to kill him, hurt him, taunt him, and even come onto him…But he never stood for it. He was deemed well behaved because Viktor NEVER made the first move. They hurt him and the prison guards allowed him to beat the living daylights out of them. Only about three months after very few cats dared challenge him. Mostly newbies went after him. But he still taught them a thing or two about messing with a broken cat. A year…A year of fighting, hatred, bitterness, working…he never got visitors, but he was not allowed to have visitors. He got letters every few months from Atlas, updating him on things. Ivy was distant but forcing a cheerful face for everyone around he apparently.

It was early April when he received the news. A prison guard came and got him, telling him he had a visitor. Viktor was utterly confused and followed the guard from the hall towards the room where men and women came to visit the prisoners. Just a large open room with tables and such. There was but a single man in the room. Atlas. Viktor blinked as the door was closed behind him and he walked over and sat across from the pale brown tabby tom.

Atlas observed that Viktor was thin. A lot thinner than he had been before. His fur was scruffy and his eye was void and cold. The other was nothing but a mangled mess of scars and tissue. Atlas supressed a wince as Viktor blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"Vhat are you doing here?" He asked. Atlas sighed and offered a tiny smile…something Viktor had not seen for a long time.

"That man whose neck you broke. He made a full recovery. He is alive and well and his fiancée is pregnant. They are releasing you Viktor. I am here to get you and take you back." He said. Viktor blinked…the whole world seemed to freeze before his eye and then he blinked…it all seemed surreal.

"Dis iz not a joke?" He asked shakily. Atlas shook his head.

"Nope." Atlas replied. Viktor sighed and bowed his head.

"Thank you…thank you Atlas." He breathed. Atlas nodded and then offered another smile.

"Everyone misses you, ye know?" He said. Viktor tilted his head.  
"Even Mordecai?" He asked doubtfully with a small smirk. Atlas chuckled.

"Yes. The kid wants you around…says you make a good shield. Nobody knows you're coming home today though." Atlas replied. Viktor nodded and allowed a rare full beaming smile to cross his face.

"Please get me out of here." He said in response. Atlas nodded. He grinned and rose. Viktor stood too and Atlas walked out the door, leading Viktor down the hall. He didn't look back.

Viktor was quiet in the car. He was no longer wearing a gaudy orange jumpsuit but Atlas had brought him more clothes from his home. They fit a bit loosely on his smaller frame but he was satisfied and quietly looked out the window…all the things he had taken for granted…grass…trees…sun…freedom…He basked in them. Atlas was content to sit in the back and smile cheerfully as his driver, whom Viktor had met before, quietly drove…This tom had short silver striped fur and bright yellow eyes. But there was a thick unappealing crust on his nose and it ran constantly. He sniffed loudly every few minutes. Viktor was a little grossed out by him but he had never resented the tom. He had even made somewhat friends with him before he had been imprisoned. Their greetings had been warm…ish and now Viktor sat in the passenger seat listening to the happy in the car. Viktor looked over at Sniffles, the driver, finally breaking the silence.

"You get geerle?" He asked. Sniffles blinked, glancing at him with a smile.

"Thanks to your advice on the look." Sniffles replied. "You were right! She didn't even mind my…snot…she likes me for…me! And she is having my kid too!" Sniffles exclaimed happily. Viktor blinked trying and failing to force himself not to picture..ugg….a female all over little Sniffles, kissing his sticky wet face….Viktor shivered and shook his head violently before he blinked and offered a small smile.

"Dat iz great!" Viktor replied with a sincere smile. Sniffles smiled back.

"Thanks to you Valentino!" He purred back. Viktor smiled.

"You're velcome." He chuckled…they rode on in silence until they arrived back at the Little Daisy Café and Viktor felt a stirring in his stomach…he was home. He got out of the car, looking about with his emotionless expression…Then he blinked and turned to Atlas.

"My eye." He said, pointing to the vile scarred area. Atlas smiled and held out a small black eye-patch.

"Ivy picked it out." Atlas chuckled. Viktor smiled and wrapped it around his head, covering his mauled eye…it fit perfect and the soft fabric did not irritate his skin He smiled.

"Perfect." He said. Atlas chuckled.

"Somehow you look even scarier than before." He said. Viktor rolled his eye and turned, walking into the café and holding open the door for his boss. Atlas followed with a nod of his head before both froze…Somewhere from the back there was loud furious yelling. The voices belonged to Ivy and Mordecai…which was unusual to say the least.

Both Atlas and Viktor paused to listen.

"I don't care! I'm sick and tired of you following me around! I am turning fifteen next month and you had best stop following me around!" Ivy shrieked furiously. Mordecai's voice huffed.

"And what would Atlas, or God forbid Vinegar think of you dating?!" Mordecai demanded. Both said toms stiffened, their eyes narrowing. Ivy bellowed in fury and there was a loud groan.

"You tell them so help me!" She spat. Mordecai snarled.

"You put your bony little heel on me once more and so help me!" He spat back.

"I'll shoot your stupid supercilious face!" Ivy snapped. Viktor blinked in surprise. There was some growling and grunting and Mordecai yelped.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GUN!" There was more scrabbling and the young man and teenager came rolling around the corner, a little ball of brown and black fur and mismatched clothes. They froze immediately when they realized they had an audience. Ivy had one of Mordecai's ears in her teeth and one of her hands was around his throat while the other held the gun, high. He had one hand on her shoulder attempting to push away the hand that was strangling him, and the other seizing the gun in her hand. They both blinked in complete and utter shock.

Atlas stood his hands on his hips and one foot tapping. Viktor just glared down with his arms crossed. Ivy promptly dropped the gun and kicked Mordecai in the gut, scrabbling to her feet. Mordecai quickly followed, glaring daggers at her and holding his stomach. Both looked ruffled and furious. But both quickly turned their attention to Viktor. Ivy blinked and reached towards him, poking his arm. She had grown. She was up to his chest now and she seemed to have lost what little baby fat had remained and grown some…curves. She also was not wearing the same childish sun dresses she had been. Viktor lifted one eyebrow and then she leaped at him, clinging to his neck. He grunted and staggered backwards.

"Dievča! Get off!" He yelped…her touch was strangely sending fire racing throughout his body…and not the bad kind. Ivy didn't listen, and Viktor sighed, raising his hefty paws and peeling her off him like a troublesome kit.

"Viktor." She breathed, staring at him through two beautiful and luminous honey-golden eyes. Viktor blinked…her voice sent shocks through him and he cleared his throat, dropping her on her feet. Mordecai blinked and the younger tom approached him, prodding him a few times. Viktor sighed. He glared at Mordecai and the young man blinked back up.

"So Vinegar, you live." The young man said in his monotone proper voice. Viktor scowled.

"Vhat is it vith Vinegar? Yes…You von't if you not keep hands aff dievča." He growled. Mordecai blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"She started it." He muttered.

"And I finish it. Go get car ready. We haff job." He instructed. The younger man nodded and turned vanishing further into the building. Viktor sighed and turned to Atlas. "You haff job for us?" He asked. Atlas chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. There is a young man by the name of Fredrick Cockenshfiel whom needs to be dealt with. He is leaking information to Marigold and The Rat Pack. We have word that he is at the new Sable quarry to be witness to another demolition of sorts. I need you two to…extract him from the situation and…dispose of him." Atlas replied. Viktor nodded.

"Yes sir. It vill be done." Viktor glanced at Ivy. "See you later dievča." Viktor grunted. Ivy practically beamed and hugged him again, capturing his arms. Viktor growled and wriggled. "Arrr! GET AFF!" He complained, wriggling away from her. Ivy only smiled, and leaped on her toes, kissing his cheek again, below his eye patch.

"Ok. Stay safe you overgrown ox." She said. Viktor scowled and wiped his paw under his missing eye.

"Silly little kit….keep aff." Viktor turned to walk out the door and he paused. "Oh and thank you for eye patch." He grunted. Ivy smiled widely at him and with a small dip of his head to Atlas he turned and walked out the door. He headed round the back to the garage and pulled open the door. Mordecai was waiting and pulled out of the garage in one of the cars, parking outside the door. Viktor pulled the door closed and peered around before he went to the driver's side and opened the door. Mordecai sighed and scooted over into the passenger seat. Viktor hauled himself up into the vehicle and pulled out of the alley, peering around. He turned left down the street and drove out of town, in amiable silence with his partner. Mordecai glanced at him once as they left town and drove down a deserted road surrounded by fields. Mostly corn.

"It's good to have you back Vinegar." He said once, simply and truthfully. Viktor offered a small smile.

"Good to be back Mordy." He replied. Mordecai scowled.

"Don't call me Mordy." He growled.

"Don't call me Vinegar." Viktor shot back. Mordecai blinked then smirked.

"Touché." Mordecai replied. Viktor chuckled and looked out the front window again. They were driving past a few small houses now and they continued on, steadily getting closer to the quarry. It was only about half an hour drive from St. Louis. They were still technically in St. Louis. Finally they were close. Viktor pulled the car into a small grove of trees and he and Mordecai stepped from the car and walked towards the sound of many voices. Viktor hid off in some undergrowth while Mordecai moved into the crowd to seek out his target…When Mordecai was gone Viktor peered about. He had read the file Mordecai possessed. He was looking for an average height young man with white fur and ginger patches. He had vivid light blue eyes and a baby face. Viktor blinked as he suddenly noticed a young man matching the description lingering on the outside of the crowd, chatting with a dark grey tom cat. The dark grey tom moved away and Viktor subtly strolled over to the white and ginger tom…when he didn't want to be seen Viktor seemed small and inconspicuous. When no cat was looking he grabbed the other tom around the middle, putting one large paw over his mouth and pulling quickly back into the bushes before the tom could even yelp. Viktor continued to move away from the crowd until he reached the other side then made his way back to the car, carrying the struggling and awkward young man. When he reached the car he tied up the tom and gagged him before throwing him into the backseat of the car. The shivering tom blinked at him before Viktor knocked him out. The white and ginger mass of fur and clothes slumped onto the seat, unmoving.

Viktor huffed and turned walking back to the gathering. He entered the crowd and made his way through it towards the front. He could see the black head distinctly near the front standing beside a cream furred man with brown points. Viktor knew by the way one ear twitched that he was annoyed. Viktor huffed and moved past everyone. They all cleared out of his way with wide eyes as he came to a halt beside Mordecai, whom looked up at him. The man whom he was talking to broke off mid-sentence and peered up at Viktor.

"Hello Mr. Vasko." Viktor nodded.

"Vick." He replied briskly. Wick smiled broadly at the two men.

"So Atlas decided to accept my invitation and sent some of you Lakadaisy boys, eh?" He purred. Mordecai nodded briskly.

"Yes. But we cannot stay for very long. We have…other business to attend to." He replied. Wick nodded.

"Very well. I understand." He turned towards a white and grey patched tom and gave a thumbs up. "Light er up Liam!" He called. Said tom pressed down a red lever and before the entire group, far up ahead there was a loud explosion and a cloud of debris and dirt when flying into the air…the shockwave raced across the ground, enveloping the watching crowd in a powerful cloud of dust. Coughs erupted and Viktor closed his good eye, grabbing his hat before it fell off…When the wave passed and the dust cleared Viktor opened his eye and realized Mordecai was behind him, his face buried in Viktor's back. He blinked and rolled his eye.

"I am just shield to you, eh?" Viktor snorted. Mordecai stepped away from the large ginger tom and blinked, dusting off his oddly fitted suit briskly. He snorted, his nose in the air and peered over his glasses.

"Precisely." Mordecai replied emotionless. Viktor snorted and shook his head before looking back and an amused Wick…whom was close behind him as well. Wick stepped back around to his place and Viktor blinked, rolling his eye again.

"You too Vick? Vhat iz it vith you voman toms?" Viktor snorted. Wick shrugged with a smirk.

"Be resourceful with what you have." He replied. Viktor chuckled and looked over his shoulder. He looked down at Mordecai and nudged the man whom was still engaged in dusting off his suit.

"Ve haff go. Business vaiting." He replied. Mordecai looked up with realization and nodded, turning to Wick and extending a hand.

"Until next time Wick. We must be on our way." Mordecai replied. Wick nodded, taking Mordecai's hand and shaking it.

"Indeed. Farewell chaps." Wick replied cheerfully before he turned to a large grey and white man behind him. Church…

Viktor turned and made his way back through the crowd, slipping into the bushes and out the other side. His 'business' was still in the car, squirming and making muffled noises through his gag. His eye was a bit black but didn't appear to be swollen. As soon as he saw the two he froze and his eyes widened. Mordecai got into the passenger's side and Viktor got into the driver's side and the bound and gagged man pressed close to the door trying to speak through the gag. His eyes were locked on Mordecai. Viktor started the car and pulled out with a growl.

"Quiet." He ordered with a snarl, his face masked with anger and it made the man whimper and huddle closer to the door. Then Viktor turned an uncaring expression to the road ahead. Mordecai craned his neck around and glared at the white and orange cat making him squirm under the intimidating gaze.

"Sit in the middle! You're upsetting the symmetry!" He snapped furiously. The man scouted to the middle and stared at the two with wide eyes, looking back and forth between them. He was an adult but his face made him look like a kid, much like Freckle's would in the future. Two perfect examples of baby faced men.

Things were quiet and…symmetrical…for a while…Viktor was relaxed now, calmly watching the road ahead with one hand on the wheel and the other slung over the back of the seat at the elbow. Mordecai was quietly observing out the front window. But as they were nearing the scattered houses Viktor heard the slight sound of fabric against fabric as the man undoubtedly slid back over onto the other side of the truck. Mordecai looked over his shoulder and Viktor briefly glanced at him before he looked back out the window.

"What are you doing? I told you to sit in the middle." Mordecai said quietly…then his eye twitched… -oh boy, here we go- Viktor thought. He glanced at Mordecai as the man made a range of different enraged and disturbing faces as he ranted. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, before putting them back on. "Why do we have to keep going over this? A bit of common courtesy-is that too much to ask while we're practically chauffeuring you about? Did we not establish that our line of symmetry is OVER HERE?" Mordecai demanded using both hands to point to the spot for emphasis. "And do you not realize that your blithe disregard for this is throwing the geometric spacial harmony in here out of kilter? Is that what you WANT? Is that what you're trying to achieve? HMMM?" Mordecai demanded with a death-glare before he flattened his ears, gritted his teeth and glared with wide insane eyes. "ASYMMETRY?!" He yowled.

Viktor knew the man was shivering and staring with huge eyes at Mordecai…he could feel it…He rolled his eyes then stared ahead, annoyance making his tail twitch. He scratched the back of his head as he heard the man wriggle back to the center seat.

"Mn Mmf?" The cat questioned. Mordecai blinked, eyeballing him.

"Yes, that's an improvement. Thank you." Mordecai said, turning his gaze back to the road ahead. Everything was quiet for a moment before Viktor scowled and gripped the steering wheel tighter as he heard a slight whimper and sniffle…then the cat in the back started sobbing through the gag. Viktor hated that sound…it made him furious down into his very bones. He whipped his head around and glared in complete hatred at the cat, his glare-beam in full force. The cat immediately shut up, his eyes widening. The cat quickly scooted back over behind Mordecai and stared at Viktor fearfully. Viktor only looked back at the road, aware of Mordecai's hate filled glare pointed at him. Then he leaned over, rage on his face and pointed at Viktor, with a snarl of fury.

"I saw that. You did that on _purpose_!" Mordecai spat. Viktor snarled loudly and narrowed his eyes, directing his murderous glare towards Mordecai.

"Aurgh! ALVAYS they are crying in my ear!" Viktor roared furiously.

"Why don't you just admit it? YOU NEVER LIKED SYMMETRY!" Mordecai yowled furiously.

"AND YOU! NOISE, NOISE!" Viktor argued back.

"Did you LIE about grammar too?" Mordecai demanded. Viktor groaned in exasperation and snarled in fury.

"It makes never any sense vhat you are saying!" Viktor roared back. Mordecai pulled out his gun, his ears pinned flat against his head. Viktor snarled in rage and let go of the wheel and grabbed his throat, drawing back the other fist to punch the black tom. Mordecai used his free hand and slammed it into Viktor's face, pushing it away from him. Viktor lost his hat and Mordecai lost his glasses.

"YOU FRAUD! You're_ façade_ is a little asymmetrical, let me fix that for you!" Viktor growled and let out a ferocious roar.

"KUS VOLA! ZABIJEM T'A!" Viktor roared in his own language, as he sometimes did when he was mad…He didn't notice the car screech out of control and fly off the road into a corn field until they were stopped. Both froze and looked out their own window. One of Viktor's hands was still clenched into a fist, ready to bring it down on Mordecai's face, the other still grasping his throat. Mordecai still held the gun in one hand and the other was flat against Viktor's cheek, just below his eye patch. Each raised one eyebrow and blinked before they looked at each other then back at the field. Slowly a devious smirk plastered itself to Mordecai's face and he let his hands fall, shoving his gun back inside his suit. He met Viktor's gaze and the large ginger tom smirked slightly with a nod. Then both looked at the terrified shaking tom in the back seat. Viktor got out of the car and moved to the back, grabbing their victim and dragging him out of the car. He squirmed and Viktor carried him a little ways into the corn. He was aware of Mordecai just behind him. He dropped the poor schmuck and glanced at Mordecai who drew his gun and without hesitating, or even batting an eyelash shot the small tom right between the eyes. He collapsed as blood and brain matter spattered from the back of his skull and painted some of the corn, dripping from it in thick sticky globs. Viktor and Mordecai turned and without looking back walked back to the car and climbed in.

Viktor backed out of the field and back onto the road before he drove towards home, the corner of his lip quirked up in the slightest smirk. Mordecai sighed happily and smirked slightly and with satisfaction. After a while when they were nearing the city, Mordecai blinked and looked at Viktor.

"Will you stop please?" He asked. Viktor blinked over at him brow furrowed and then pulled over on the side of the road. Viktor got out and walked around the vehicle, coming to stand near the front and staring up at the dark star-filled night sky. Viktor blinked and leaned his head against the seat, watching his partner with curiosity. Mordecai stood out there for a long time before he finally turned and came back to sit in the car. H peered out the front window, clearly lost in a world of thoughts. Viktor nudged him.

"You alert?" He questioned. Mordecai swatted his paw away.

"Mind the symmetry!" He growled. Viktor blinked.

"Look. I sorry. Symmetry great." Viktor told his friend. Mordecai blinked and smiled at him.

"Thanks Vinegar." He said with a small smile. Viktor rolled his eyes with a smirk and let his tail curl out across the seat at and awkward angle. "Hey!" Mordecai snorted. Viktor chuckled and moved more into the center of the seat. Mordecai blinked, scowling. "Viktor!" He growled. Viktor suddenly reached out and grabbed the front of Mordecai's shirt, pulling him flush against Viktor's side. Viktor smirked as Mordecai squirmed with a scowl.

"What are you...oh!" Mordecai realized that both were in the center and glancing over left and right he noticed there was an even amount of space on either side of them. "I suppose this is symmetrical as well." Mordecai stated. Viktor chuckled and shoved the black tom back to his half of the car. Viktor slid back into his own place then started the car and drove back to the Little Daisy. Mordecai seemed satisfied.

It was three days later…and Ivy was leaving…Viktor was working in the garage, scowling at nothing, as he slammed tools and such all about. Any other of the men working in there quickly evacuated, knowing the large tom was in a mood. Viktor had found out that Ivy was leaving this evening yesterday when he had returned from another job. And he had avoided her ever since. His ears were flat and anger burned through him. Wrenches and such flew all about as he cussed in his language.

"Zkurvy syn! Kde sakra je skrutkovač?!" He snarled and muttered under his breath. He threw a crow bar towards the far wall and spat furiously, digging through the tool chest and mutter. "Sakra! Prečo to sakra je všetko tak ťažké nájsť?!" He spat enraged. He only seemed to be getting angrier and angrier.

Suddenly there was a creak…the door opened but he didn't think anything of it and kept muttering furiously, rummaging about through everything. Then a quiet voice froze him in his rampage…he became stiff as a board.

"Viktor?" Asked the voice…Viktor stopped and dropped both his paws to the edge of the truck, flattening his ears and staring down, breathing heavily. He heard the tell-tale tap-tap-tap of her shoes on the floor slowly approaching him and he sucked in a breath rapidly as he felt a small hand on his back. All he could force out was a strained and brisk statement.

"Go away dievča. Don't touch." He growled low. Ivy pulled her hand away and stood watching him. His tail hung limp behind him and he was leaning forwards, his head low between his shoulders. He still breathed heavily and Ivy sighed.

"I have to go now Viktor." She breathed. Viktor swallowed thickly, staring into the depths of the car…Ivy sighed heavily after a minuet and touched his back again. "Viktor? You can't just not talk to me…you have hardly spoken to me since you got back." Ivy murmured. Viktor did not move, simply stared straight ahead, painfully aware of her hand on his back.

"I haff say nothing." He muttered. Ivy blinked, hurt flashing across her face.

"You don't want to talk to me?" She asked.

"No." Viktor replied after a pause. Ivy blinked swallowing the rising lump in her throat.

"I…I…" She paused suddenly and tears fell down her cheeks… "I'm sorry Viktor…It's my fault you got locked in prison…and I know you hate me for it…I hate me for it." She said through tears. Her voice trembled and she slumped on a crate just behind her…her statement caught Viktor off guard and he turned to face her, his eye wide.

"Dievča? Not your fault. I not mad at you. I haff other reason." Viktor said. Ivy looked up at him from where she was sobbing and glared at him.

"You're lying! You hate me for being the reason you lost control! The reason you had to go to that horrible place!" She yelled furiously. Viktor blinked and kneeled in front of her, grabbing her arms and looking into her eyes.

"Dievča! I go to prison a thousan time over for you. I don't hate you. I am mad because you leave." Viktor admitted, forcing her to look at him. She blinked, and her brows furrowed.

"W…what?" She questioned.

"Yes. I not hate you. I vant you to stay. I…I miss you in prison and now I get out but you haff go. I mad dat vhy." Viktor said…Ivy saw the truth in his eye and she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his huge frame and burying her face in his chest. He blinked then hesitantly wrapped his huge arms around her, and held her close, resting his chin on her head. She sobbed, clinging to him for a very long time.

"I'm sorry." She muttered into his chest after a while. He sighed and let her go, pulling back. She stood up straight.

"It iz ok dievča. Goodbye." He murmured. Ivy nodded once and hugged him again, before pulling away and turning to head up the stairs.

"Bye Vinegar." She murmured with a small smile. Viktor nodded his head and watched her go. He felt like crying but he did not. There were no trace of tears in his eyes. Only and ever-growing bitterness caused by pain. No.

Viktor Vasko did not cry.

Ivy left soon after. Viktor was upstairs by then, sitting in the café and sipping ice tea. He didn't say goodbye…she didn't say goodbye. Not exactly. And Viktor quietly observed as the others said their goodbyes. Ruby stood at the door smiling as Ivy hugged Atlas.

"Bye Uncle Atlas! I'll see you next summer!" Ivy said through a teary smile. Atlas smiled and hugged her back.

"See you later kid." He chuckled. Ivy hugged Horatio who stood behind Atlas with a kind smile on his face.

"Bye Horatio!" She said. "Tell Socks I said bye." She added. Horatio nodded.

"I will Ivy. Take care now." The cheerful little tom said. Ivy smiled with a nod and turned to Mordecai whom scowled at her.

"See you next summer ol serious-face." She snorted playfully, turning her nose at him. He snorted and ruffled her head fur.

"Goodbye pest. Behave." Mordecai stated. Ivy laughed.

"I'm a little angel." She practically purred. Mordecai scowled at her and she giggled.

"Angel my…tail…" He muttered. She only laughed and reached up, pecking him on the nose and yanking his tie loose in the process. Mordecai gaped with a gasp.

"My tie!" He yelped. Ivy giggled and he glared over his frantic attempts to put it back into place. Atlas and Ruby burst out laughing and Horatio giggled slightly. Ivy turned and walked over to Viktor. He blinked at her, stiffening upon her approach and blinked down at her. She reached up and hugged him around his neck and with a sigh he leaned down and hesitantly wrapped his bigger arms around her. Ivy leaned her head close and whispered in his ear.

"I left something in your truck." She whispered…her warm sweet breath sent shivers down his spine but he blinked and sighed.

"Thank you dievča." He murmured back. She let go of him and stood in front of him, peering up at him from sad eyes. Viktor offered a small smile and she smiled back a little in return before she turned and walked over to her father, holding onto his free arm. The other was carrying her suitcase. Ivy gave everyone a wave and a sad smile before her father led her out. Viktor looked on, pain in his heart, but he simply scowled at Mordecai and held it in.

Viktor Vasko did not cry.

**Brit: Well then. Hi everyone. I found Mitzi and Atlas and wiped their memories. We are all good…anywho. Please review!**

**Zib: *groans rubbing his head* Where am I?**

**Brit: *blinks* Umm…St. Louis?**

**Zib: How…I was in Chicago last night…how…**

**Brit: I don't know.**

**Zib: *blinks, focusing on me squintly* What are you? **

**Brit: Human…**

**Zib: Oh! You're one of those leprechaun things like Tracy….**

**Brit: *sigh* Yeah… **

**Zib: *looks down* at least I am not wearing high heels again…But my head hurts…**

**Brit: No duh…what do you guys even work for? Money or booze?**

**Zib: *shrugs and walks away* Depends…**

**Brit: *sighs then blinks* I wonder if I should have told him he was wearing lipstick. *shakes head* Nah… *walks away* **


End file.
